


Alone with your Demons

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, BH is bored, BH moonlighting as a corpse, Body Horror, Ch 7 only, Dissection, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flug is overworked as usual, Gore, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Ward, Mind Games, Mix of ic and ooc, Nightmares, Oviposition, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, a beat down happens, bleed into reality, fyi this is not a HEA, haunted hospital vibe, i think, this is very questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Flug is tasked by a nameless group to examine and conduct illegal experimentation on a corpse that was brought to him. That wouldn’t have been so bad had Flug not begun to have nightmares about the dead man that was in the abandoned hospital with him.But with each nightmare came caresses and slyly whispered words, overwhelming Flug’s senses and his body until Flug believed that he had finally gone insane when nothing seemed amiss. When Flug’s illegal practice is discovered, he is thrown into a psych ward for observation.Only then does Flug find out exactly who he had been dealing with.  But by this time, it was too late for him to run, as Black Hat now had him trapped between nightmare and reality.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I couldn’t resist writing this. It’s kind of an experimental fic, as I tried a different way of writing this time to try for something shorter.
> 
> So here is my morgue/hospital au with exhausted, paranoid Flug and bored, hungry Black Hat.

The hospital was quiet that night, as it should be, seeing as it had been abandoned decades ago. Only a lone figure in hospital scrubs and a lab coat, paired with a paper bag over their head, had seen the inside in recent years. The building was dilapidated and falling apart, and had been labeled as dangerous by the city it was on the edge of.

And yet there Flug was, all alone in the morgue in the basement of that same abandoned hospital. He ignored the dying gasps of an actual live victim that had been brought to him. They would die soon enough. Flug had seen to that. The person would just be another dead body in that room with Flug the moment they breathed their last breath. The scientist was reading over the pitifully short notes he'd received for the newest arrival to his secret experimentation space. Flug had hoped that he’d be able to go home for the night, but this corpse he'd been brought was apparently a time sensitive issue.

Flug looked the clipboard over again and grimaced at its contents before sighing. He was to do a thorough inspection of the body, including dissection of the organs and a tissue analysis. Blood too, if it was viable and able to be tested. Also noted was the agreed-upon experimentation Flug could perform to get the requested information. It was a very vague but Flug desperately needed the money. He wasn’t very picky when it came to the bodies (or the soon to be dead) that he examined and mutilated in this morgue. Not that he was a mortician. It was more a place to make use of his skills when the jobs he did want to get hired on for hadn't panned out. 

It was also highly illegal, what he was doing, and Flug needed to be careful not to get caught. He would have said no to this faceless client, but the offered money was a ridiculously high amount. That kind of cash would allow for Flug to abandon this depressing place and move on to another.

The ‘patient’ or rather, the corpse, that had been left in the morgue for Flug wasn’t human, and that alone was enough to intrigue the scientist. Not only that, there was only a name written on the piece of paper that had come in with the body while he’d been at home. The scientist looked at the info he’d received again:

_ Name: Black Hat.  _

_Species, unknown. Thought to be a type of demon, but as information on demonic beings is scarce, as are other supernatural beings, it is uncertain. Follow up on this if able to._

_ Cause of death: unknown.  _

_ *Use hand-on examination and be as thorough as possible. Cutting open the body and other experimentation is encouraged to get the desired results. The more information that is yielded, the higher the payout will be.  _

_ Keep this confidential and let no one see the body. _

Confidential. 

That Flug could do, especially seeing as he was an unknown party for the most part anyway. Recently, some criminal organizations, as well as villains, had begun to seek him out, but business was still poor. Flug needed a proper place to work out of, and get better jobs to do, such as making mechanical devices. 

Not cutting up corpses most nights well past midnight. 

With a weary sigh, Flug set his mind to the task at hand. He knew that the sooner he got the initial examination over with, the sooner he would be able to go home and get some rest. If he were feeling up to it, he may even prep for the dissection of the body. T he scientist left the notes in a drawer and left his tiny office to go into the main area of the morgue. Flug squared his thin shoulders and walked over to the examination table in the center of the room, where the body had been left on a movable gurney for later storage. 

Flug shivered involuntarily over the sight of the claw tipped fingers of a hand hanging off the side of the gurney. Apparently, the limb had slid off the gurney since the scientist had last seen the sheet covered body.  Flug set his jaw as he walked up to the gurney and pulled the sheet down to the corpse’s waist. Flug took a breath and let it out, before he looked directly at the body, and got his first good look at this presumable demon.  The body lie motionless, though one odd thing Flug saw was that the dark gray skin was oddly pristine and injury free. 

If Flug hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that this Black Hat lying on the gurney was merely asleep.But the corpse was sunken in here and there, and the limbs had signs of rigor mortis. There was a top hat on the body’s head, and a monocle covering the left eye. Neither could be removed, and Flug wasn't going to even bother with trying to use force to get them off of the corpse. Apart from those items, the body was presumably nude. 

It was...disturbing to Flug, the lack of an obvious cause of death. Was that why he'd been asked to take a look at this body? Flug gave the demon’s face a once over and noted the lack of a nose. Flug reached over with a gloved finger and peeled the thin lip back to reveal shark-like green tinted fangs. Flug pulled his hand away abruptly, and removed the sheet the rest of the way to see what he was working with. He needed data, and figured anything would be good. 

The body was male, presumably, from the limp tentacle-like appendage protruding the slightest bit from a slit beneath it.  Flug blinked at that, before he continued his perusal. The scientist's eyes lingered on the feet, which were a little differently formed than a human’s, where the toes ended in talons. Flug looked over the body as a whole and frowned at what he saw. 

A skinny yet lithe, and very obviously dead, body. 

Flug’s initial thoughts?

Had this body not been brought to him and leftin a morgue, along with the lack of breathing, Flug would have swore that this Black Hat was alive.Shaking his head as he turned over what to write down as observations, Flug pulled the sheet back over the body’s lap. If he didn’t have to see the tentacle- like cock, it would be best for his train of thought, because damn did Flug find the anatomy to be fascinating. 

Right. 

Initial inspection. 

He could do an inner examination of this corpse tomorrow.

With a determined look, Flug ran his hands over the upper half of the body, taking note of where the muscles fell. Flug also made marks where he would make incisions the following night for dissection. Flug found faint scars here and there but none that led to the idea of Black Hat dying from those potential wounds. Flug figured that anything he could find would be good for those who brought this body to him, no matter how trivial it seemed. 

Once Flug was finished for the night, he covered the body fully with the sheet, and rolled the gurney over to be put into storage until he returned. Flug struggled to lift and get the gurney to go in, and sighed in relief when he managed to do it. He closed and latched the cover and made note of who was inside with the initials of B.H. in the unlikely that event someone came snooping around. 

Flug stretched and headed for the door, sleepy and ready to collapse on his bed. 

The ambient sounds of the morgue and the abandoned hospital itself no longer bothered Flug. And yet, as Flug walked down the dusty halls of the east hospital wing, he could have sworn that he heard laughter. But he played it off as his exhausted mind playing tricks on him. Flug paid the laugh no heed, and figured that he would feel better after getting some sleep.  Everything would be fine. He’d do this one last dissection and experimentation, gather data, and be richer for it. 

Then, Flug could see about disappearing and staring somewhere new.

-x-x-x-

Flug was at the morgue late the next day. 10 pm at least. And despite the rest he’d had, the scientist was still worn out. But Flug had his normal routine down pat and so he began his night going over his notes from the previous evening. Once he was satisfied that it was all he had learned, Flug went over to the cold storage and pulled out the body from its drawer. He kept the gurney attached to keep it in place, so that he would not have to struggle later with getting the body stored for the night. 

Once Flug pulled on his gloves, his mind turned toward dissection. He always got eager for this part, loving to learn about the way bodies worked and how they ticked by examining their innards.  And to look inside someone who was not at all human apart from shape? 

Flug was more eager for that kind of a chance than was likely normal. 

The scientist crossed the room to gather his supplies, and carried his tools back over to the gurney. Flug set the box alongside the body, as well as a tray, before he pulled the sheet down to Black Hat’s waist. Flug double checked the marks he had made the previous night, before he took up a scalpel and pressed it to skin. Flug slid the blade along without hesitation, using one hand to guide himself as he cut through skin and muscle, drawing very little in the way of blood. But there was a little that still remained, and it was green. 

Another note to make later. 

But really, as Flug cut into the corpse, he couldn’t help but feel giddy. He was dissecting a body, yes, but it was a creature of unknown origin. A possible demonic being. What would he find?Would there be the same organs that Flug was used to seeing? Extra organs, perhaps? No organs at all? New ones that were unfamiliar to him?

Flug pulled the scalpel free of the initial line down the center of the chest and down to the waist line, before using the bloodied blade tip to make a horizontal cut on either side of the abdomen. Once that was accomplished, Flug was able to pull the skin back into four sections, in order to reveal the chest cavity and guts. Flug used some clamps to hold the skin in place to the rest of the body, and eagerly dug his hands into the opened up corpse bared before him.

This was exciting. 

New.

Flug found little in the way of organs apart from what appeared to be a stomach and a heart, though it didn’t look entirely normal. More shriveled up than anything but then again, that could be because Flug was looking inside of a corpse. There were also fewer intensities from the look of things, as Flug slid his fingers through blood, to hook beneath them. Flug gave the intestine a curious squeeze and found that it gave beneath his finger easily. 

Huh. 

No way to see if it was large or small intestines, because it was all the same size. Flug maneuvered it around, the intestines spilling out of the body part way as he examined it. Once the scientist was satisfied that no, it was all one length, Flug left it alone, and dug his hand beneath the ribs. On closer inspection, there were some lungs, and both of them were collapsed. 

Suffocation, perhaps?

Did demons even need to breathe?

At that thought, and the uneasy feeling of being watched, Flug looked up from the torn open chest, and to Black Hat's face.

The demon lie still, eye closed.

Flug have his head a firm shake, muttering under his breath crossly. He was spooking himself for no good reason. Black Hat was a corpse. Flug had cut into a dead man, and that was all there was to it. 

Feeling a little better with that thought, Flug picked up another, sharper blade to carefully remove one of the lungs, and placed it on a tray. The scientist added part of the intestine and then the heart to the tray as well, before Flug shoved the intestines back into the body, and unclasped the clamps from the skin. It slowly fell back into place in a sickening display as blood welled up. Flug ignored it and discarded his bloody green gloves. As soon as he slipped new ones on, he stitched the body up. Flug carried the tray of bloody organs over to a table and then went back to the body to cover it up before putting it back into storage for the night. Flug was much too bleary-eyed now to do anything more that night. He didn't want to risk cutting himself while he cut up a corpse.

And it wasn't like a corpse was doing to get up and walk away like in the movies.

After carefully labeling jars and storing the lung, heart and intestine samples, Flug set them into a fridge for later inspection. Yawning, Flug plopped himself down onto a chair at a small desk in his tiny office.  Flug knew that he had to have been more exhausted than he initially thought when he began to nod off while writing his notes. He likely would have fallen asleep completely had he not had a...disquieting experience. 

Hands touched the scientist. It was so light at first that Flug believed that he was imagining things. That he was picturing someone touching him. Someone who would hold him and comfort him when he really needed it. The fingers started at Flug’s shoulders and then trailed down to his back, where the pads of the fingers pressed into Flug’s sore muscles.  Flug let out a soft sounding groan of relief as the knots were worked out of his upper back. 

It felt _wonderful_.

The impromptu massage daydream Flug was currently experiencing was so nice that he didn’t want it to end. At least, until the touch changed and those hands left his shoulders. A solid body suddenly pressed to Flug’s back, despite the chair that should have been in the way as those hands moved to run down his collarbone. The fingers trailed along Flug's chest and then down to his stomach, where it stopped, right above his waist.

A disembodied laugh rang out as that hand dropped lower to cup the scientist's crotch. 

Flug jerked into full awareness at that, his breath coming out in a startled hiss as his body seized up. Flug looked around the office wildly, but no matter where he looked, there was no one there. The scientist was all alone, but Flug couldn't help but notice that his shoulders felt less tense than before. The scientist looked around his small workplace nervously, before glancing toward the door that led to the morgue. Flug knew that if he looked, he would find Black Hat's corpse right where he had left it.

Corpses didn't move on their own, so who, or what, had that been?

Flug slipped the paper bag off of his head as he let out a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand over his face.

What was going on? 


	2. Ambient Noises

After the unnerving daydream massage in the creepy abandoned hospital, Flug had taken a day off. He wanted to try and convince himself that he didn’t have anything to worry about. When Flug returned to the morgue the following day, he was disappointed to find that a pile of paper had appeared on his desk in the span of only a day.

Joy.

Flug felt that he always had paperwork to catch up on, yet this time it wasn’t only for his observations about Black Hat. Nor was it the sudden influx of paper that had been placed there. There were his usual forms that he needed to fill out in order for him to get his supplies. It was difficult to get them delivered here to the hospital without an address or a name attached. But with a little extra cash and promises, Flug was able to get what he needed, even if it took some time. Hence the reason he had to stay on top of the orders, lest he run out.

Because of all of the extra paperwork this particular night, Flug hadn’t gotten a chance to examine Black Hat’s body and it was already late yet again. And from the look of the papers scattered over the desk before him, Flug figured that he wouldn’t be able to do any further inspection of the corpse provided to him. This damned paperwork was going to take him at least another two hours, and by then, Flug would have to go home. It was inconvenient to have a fucked up sleep schedule that had him asleep on his feet most days for the past few years without a normal job.

A shame, really. 

Flug had really been looking forward to learning more about the supposed demonic being. The scientist let out an odd yawn here and there as he scribbled on the papers the necessary signatures and dates. Unfortunately, lack of restful sleep saw Flug begin to nod off over the paper work. It would be fine to just rest his eyes for a little while, wouldn't it? He was his own boss, really, so a little tiny nap here and there would be all right.

The distant sound of a door slamming shut made Flug jolt upright as his eyes flew open.

What was that?

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed out again as if in response.

Flug gripped his pen tight. He was somewhat concerned over the sound, because he was supposed to be all alone. No one else was supposed to be in this abandoned hospital with him. The scientist had even set up his own security system in order to make sure that only authorized people were able to get in. With a sigh over the thought of some dumb kids breaking in to snoop around and managing to bypass that system, Flug rose from his chair to go investigate. The scientist opened the door and exited his office, only to come to a complete halt, baffled by what he saw.

What the hell?

Flug hadn't stepped into the morgue like he was supposed to. Instead, his office door had opened up into the hall of an unfamiliar hospital. The scientist fidgeted as he looked around with increasing paranoia, feeling that something was not right. 

What…what was going on?

The hall looked very similar to the abandoned hospital Flug worked out of, yet at the same time, it felt _wrong_ somehow. The shadows in the hallway were far too dark for the lights that flickered overhead. Flug reached backward for the doorknob, thinking to go back into his office, but his hand closed over nothing. Flug turned around and found himself staring at a wall.

There was no door.

What.

Flug could have sworn that he had just exited out of his office. His hand had just been on the door knob. Flug had only let go of it to wring his hands together as his mind attempted to comprehend what he was seeing. There was no door, and the eerie ambient sounds of the darkened halls played with Flug’s mind. The creaking and cracks of the old building made him think that there was someone watching him from the shadows. Flug walked as calmly down the hall as his jittery nerves would allow. 

All he had to do was leave the hospital and go home to take a very long rest. Maybe even catch up on his sleep and get his body back into a normal sleeping schedule. He didn't actually have to work at night. It just so happened that that was when he happened to be able to function best at this point in time. 

Flug reached the end of the hall, and reached out to open the door that was there.

It didn’t budge.

Flug turned and walked down the hall to his right, toward another door. This was fine. He was fine. He was just in an abandoned hospital with _maybe_ some intruders, and some of them, like those kids he thought might have broken in, wouldn’t except anyone else to be here. 

There was no need to worry. Everything would be just fine. There was no need to panic.

Flug reached the door, and tried the handle.

It didn't budge.

Okay, maybe it was time to be _slightly_ concerned, but there were still more doors for Flug to try. But with each door that didn’t open, the more Flug began to panic internally.

None of the doors that he had tried on that floor had opened.

He was trapped.

Flug swallowed down his panic as best he could, but was unable to calm the erratic thumping of his heart as the wrongness of the whole situation remained. And then, the scientist saw a door to a stairwell that he hadn’t noticed before.

To the scientist's immense relief, it was not locked.

Flug threw the door open and began to hurry down the stairs as quick as he could without tripping himself. He was all alone, so it wouldn’t do for him to get injured and be unable to get any help. Not without revealing that he was working illegally in a morgue beneath an abandoned hospital that had large 'do not trespass' signs outside of it.

The scientist let out a manic giggle as he made his way down the steps over the thought of running into someone. Not because he found the idea to be funny, but because Flug knew that he would be scared shitless if that happened. Flug froze right before going down another set of stairs, because he heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing below him.

Then, the footsteps began.

Each step was slow and methodical, as if the walker had all the time in the world.

Flug had no desire to run across anyone in his current state of mind, and about faced to go back up the way he had come. A part of Flug was very curious to know who it was that was there in the stairwell with him. But the survival part of the scientist’s mind kicked in and took Flug as quickly up the stairs as he could possibly go. Flug was out of breath several flights up, and had to pause to catch his breath. Panic leapt through the scientist when those same slow steps came from overhead instead of from below.

At some invisible signal, the steps began to rapidly descend toward the scientist, a breathing now accompanying those steps.

Flug reached the nearest door and slammed it open frantically, heedless of being heard by his unseen pursuer. Flug entered into another unfamiliar hall but fled down it nonetheless, all the way to where he had seen a sign indicating where the elevator was. This was a very stupid idea.

Stupid.

But right now, Flug wasn’t thinking clearly.

The scientist pressed the button to call the elevator, and hit it repeatedly, with increasing desperation, as he heard the stairwell door open and shut again. Flug all but threw himself into the elevator the moment it opened up and jammed a finger against the lobby button. As soon as it lit up, Flug pressed then the close door button several times, not stopping until the elevator doors slid smoothly shut.

The sound of those footsteps faded as the elevator began to descend.

Flug had little time to relax, because all at once, the elevator stopped moving. If that hadn’t already been bad enough, the lights overhead flickered and went out, plunging the elevator into darkness. 

Oh no.

This wasn’t good.

Flug stepped back, only to freeze up as a cool breath spilled over the back of his neck beneath the paper bag he wore over his head. There was a presence standing behind him. Someone was in the elevator with him, but he hadn't seen anyone when he'd entered it. The scientist attempted to retreat to the other side of the elevator despite the dark, only to find himself seized by strong hands. And then, Flug felt himself being dragged backward and pivoted in order for his back to be slammed against one side of the elevator. Flug has no time to recover from the painful disorientation he experienced from both the motion and the dark before a body suddenly pressed up against his own.

Those hands from before firmly gripped his shoulders as a long wet tongue dragged across the front of his throat.

Panic rose over the thought of someone he couldn’t see licking him, and his lack of vision to see what was going on had Flug struggling to move away. But whoever was with him had guessed of his plans, as something else other than those hands seized his arms. Whatever it was felt long and flexible, as the odd limbs easily yanked Flug’s arms over his head and pinned them against the wall. It felt like incredibly strong rope, and yet it was moving against him, kind of like a snake, and yet he felt no scales. 

It was soon not the most troubling aspect of this whole situation.

Flug gasped as two more of those strong appendages looped around his legs and parted them ever so slightly. Flug gulped and stilled as those hands caressed his shoulders lightly before they began to trail down his sides to his hips. The hands traced down lower and one of the hand's fingers slipped into the waistband of his scrubs and…

Oh.

_Oh._

Flug bucked against the sensations, all of his senses heightened by his lack of vision. A scream lodged in his throat and died as Flug's heart thumped like crazy in his chest. Flug let out a groan as one hand of this mystery person teasingly pulled his pants down. The hand freed Flug’s dick from his underwear in a disturbingly fast manner soon after in order to give it a gentle caress. Flug struggled to make sense of what was going on, when he was distracted by the other hand as it caressed his jaw beneath the paper bag. 

Flug made a disgruntled sound as the bag was tugged up and his jaw forced open, before one of those appendages from before pressed to his lips. Flug gasped involuntarily, and the limb took the opportunity to force its way into his mouth. Flug made a muffled sound around the makeshift gag, which was not, in fact, a snake, but something else that was slick and strong. It was writhing around on its own and forcing itself into his mouth a little further. 

Flug dimly likened it to a tentacle of something like an octopus, but minus the suckers. 

The scientist choked on the tendril as it pushed deeper down his throat before it pulled back and repeated the process. At the same time, the hand continued to caress his cock in time with the motion if the tendril. Flug felt those undulating limbs tighten around his legs and arms in order to hold him in place. But at this point, with his cock being stoked and his throat being fucked by some odd tendril, Flug didn't think he would be able to figure out how to get away anyway.

He was unmistakably being given a hand job, and Flug honestly didn’t know how to process that. It was sadly the most action Flug had had in years and yet he was terrified over being unable to see with whoever it was that was feeling him up, and restraining him with ridiculous ease.

Flug alternated between his useless struggles to get away and humping into that hand when it held his dick in a way that seemed to encourage him to do so. Flug fucked into that tight circle of a hand, panting and using the last shreds of his rational thought to attempt to figure out one last time what the hell was going on. Flug was feeling a little sick and a good deal humiliated that his mind was showing this to him in a dream.

This was all just a dream, wasn’t it?

Flug despised himself for being so desperate for contact with another person that he would imagine some unknown person doing this to him.

Unbidden, a hoarse voice purred into one of Flug’s ears.

“Come.”

Damned if Flug didn’t immediately do as asked, coming all over the hand that was wrapped around his cock. Flug felt his body released from their makeshift restraints, and the moment the hand gave his dick a final caress and let go, the scientist collapsed to the ground.

The elevator lights flickered back on.

There was no one else in the elevator with him.

Flug lie there for a moment, breathing hard and shaking. As soon as Flug could coordinate his limbs, the scientist tucked his softened cock back into his underwear. Red faced as what had just happened to him sunk in, Flug pulled his pants back up, and double-checked to make certain that he was truly alone.

He was.

That really didn't make Flug feel any better, because now he just had more questions than answers.

Flug closed his eyes, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Who had been in the elevator with him? He hadn’t imagined that. He couldn't have. It had felt all too real. Flug jerked at the sound of footsteps just outside the elevator. It was accompanied by laughter that sounded suspiciously like it belonged to that hoarse voice that Flug had just heard.

Flug opened his eyes and let out a nervous little laugh over the fact that he found himself back at his desk. Flug blinked, and then covered the goggles he was wearing with his hands as he groaned in embarrassment. 

A dream it was.

A wet dream, that is.

Flug opened his eyes and tilted his head down to look at his lap, and scowled at what he found. 

Great.

Not only did he now have a mess to clean up, but he also had to finish up his notes and paperwork for the night. 

Lovely.

At least Flug found that he was all alone, minus the dead bodies in the morgue that he had for company.

There were no more slamming doors.

No footsteps.

No mystery person cornering Flug in the elevator to give him a hand job.

There was only the ambient noise of the old abandoned hospital, and it was a familiar sound in the near silence of his office that Flug was used to hearing.

Everything was perfectly fine. It was just his exhaustion catching up to him, and nothing more.


	3. Nowhere to Hide

Flug didn't go back to the morgue the next day, even after deciding to pretend that the encounter in the elevator had never happened. But because of that experience, Flug had been unable to get any sleep. It didn't help that he kept himself awake with his many worries over his supplies that were late to come in and the fact that he still had yet to learn anything useful about Black Hat. That lack of information was incredibly frustrating to Flug, who was usually able to find what he needed about a body in a short amount of time.

Flug had stayed home because of that sleepless night, but he knew that he couldn't skip out on going in to do his job for longer than that. His salary intake depended on completing the tasks given to him in a timely manner, which mainly consisted of illegal autopsies and experimentation with the corpses. Flug _had_ to be able to work with Black Hat's corpse. He had to be able to get any information that was possible that he could then pass on to his nameless clients.

It was a challenge, dealing with what appeared to be a demonic creature. It still struck Flug as odd that a being like Black Hat had ended up dead. But regardless of what Black Hat may or may not be, Flug had to make this job work. He had to go in, and face the nightmares as they came to him, in order to get the results he wanted.

He _had_ to.

The scientist desperately needed the funds the results would give him.

So, there Flug was, newly rested with a grand total of 6 hours spent passed out on his bed, before he returned to the abandoned hospital. The scientist had decided that for this night, he would make things easy on himself and focus on the organs that had been placed in the fridge. Flug had plans to get them ready for minute inspection, and he would just have to hope that he could get useful information from those samples.

It was…a good change of pace, for Flug to thinly slice bits of the heart and the lung, as well as the intestine. It was methodical and precise, and helped keep his mind off of the ambient noises around him that were slowly getting to Flug more than it usually did. Once the scientist was satisfied with the strips of the organs he had carefully procured, Flug replaced the organs in the jars and put them back into the fridge. He took the scrapings he had taken and placed them in individual tubes, labeled each one, and then placed them in a freezer.

All that was left for the night was an experiment with the corpse, and then, as per usual, his paperwork.

Flug eagerly went to a cupboard and took out a tiny device that he had spent weeks working on. He hadn't believed that he would ever get a chance to test out. It was illegal as hell, but Flug felt no qualms about testing it out on the demon’s body. It would be a good benchmark to see just how much the tiny device could give him in terms of data. Flug all but bounced back over to Black Hat’s body after grabbing a tablet, and propped it up on a movable cart. He had already linked the thumb sized device to the tablet, so all that was left was to get it inside of the body.

Using a scalpel, Flug cut the skin beneath Black Hat’s sternum, and pressed the device into the hole that he had created. The tiny device went beneath the skin and into the tissue beneath it with little resistance. Flug changed his gloves and poked at the tablet to bring up a program that he had devised himself. A pleased grin spread across the scientist’s face as the device began to send information to the tablet. Flug stared at the stats scrolling down the screen, and frowned at it the longer it went on.

That was…odd.

The signals he was receiving from the device were more in line with a living being, but Black Hat’s corpse was very much dead. Rigor mortis had set in completely, so there was no way that this information was entirely accurate. He could always make adjustments to the device later. But for now, Flug would take what he would get, and ran the data through several databases that he had stolen from government files.

There was no match to any known DNA.

Of course there wasn't. 

Flug sighed.

Well, that wasn’t entirely useful, apart from lending credence to the idea that this Black Hat was a demon of some kind, or a type of supernatural being. Flug continued to run different programs, determined to learn something. All the while, the sounds in the morgue, as well as the hospital overhead, continued their unnerving creaking and unnatural sounds.

-x-x-x- A week and a half later -x-x-x-

Flug was exhausted.

This was not anything new to the scientist, but it wasn’t only due to a lack of sleep. It was because, for nearly two weeks straight, his concentration had taken a massive hit. It was those damned dreams that were wreaking havoc on him, mind and body. Flug had thought that the realistic dream that had involved the elevator and the touch of a mysterious figure would have only happened once. The scientist found that he was very wrong in that assumption.

Those dreams, which had slowly begun to turn into nightmares with each passing day, were going to be the death of him. Flug found that he continued to have the dreams, without fail, every night he went to his office to finish up for the night. Even if he happened to go home to do paperwork, instead of the office, Flug still ended up having those same dreams when he nodded off. And all of these dreams continued to take place in a hospital that was so much like the one he worked out of, and yet it wasn’t. The feeling was darker, foreboding, and very unnerving, much like those damned footsteps that never failed to send a shiver down Flug’s spine.

And yet Flug never saw anyone while he was pursued in the locked down hospital of his very real dreams. He was always all alone, apart from the sound of those footsteps and the breathing that accompanied them. Flug was always running down the halls of the hospital in vain hope of finding an exit. But being trapped in a building wasn’t even the worst thing about these dreams, even if being pursued by someone unseen was terrifying. The worst thing about these dreams...these nightmares, was that each one of them always ended in some sexual encounter.

Flug would have loved to get laid but he never had the time or the ability to relax and go meet someone. Not without panicking and leaving before the person even got there, since he normally knew next to nothing about who he had been about to meet. And yet Flug would prefer his dates to not turn into a one night stand. But even if he did get through the night, and perhaps another date with the person, and hypothetically had an offer to have sex, Flug doubted they would stick around once they learned about his dubious job. And if his criminal status was revealed, there was a high likelihood that most people weren’t going to be interested in more than a one night fling.

This latest dream that Flug found himself in?

He was still trapped inside this damn spooky hospital that wasn’t familiar to him in the least bit. That much had not changed, but at the very least, the scientist found that he was able to get through more doors than before, even if being able to reach the exit was still out of his reach. Flug had managed to get to the northern section of the hospital this time around by ramming a shoulder repeatedly against a door until it gave way. Sheer panic and fear of the unknown allowed for the scientist to get to where he needed to go, even if he didn't know exactly where that would be. 

But as Flug hurtled down the hall toward the glowing sign labeled exit, a first for him in this dream, the footsteps that dogged his every move grew louder and closer. And with those steps creeping ever so closer, there now were inaudible words that could be heard from his pursuer, mixed in with the unnerving breathing. 

From previous experience, Flug knew that this person, whoever or whatever they were, happened to be much stronger than he was, as they got their nightly taste of Flug without fail. Flug shivered involuntarily at the memory of the previous encounter, and fled into the men’s bathroom before those footsteps could get any closer to him. Flug went into the last stall, locked it, and climbed up onto the toilet to warily watch the floor. Flug hoped that he would be able to avoid the stranger and yet at the same time, Flug felt an odd flutter in his chest over the thought of being caught.

It was just a dream, so there was no reason not to indulge himself, right?

And yet…Flug couldn’t find it in himself to confront the owner of those footsteps. The scientist was worried that it would make the dreams come to an end, even if some of them had turned out to be nightmares. It wasn’t a healthy thought, wanting to be caught and ravished by the owner of those footsteps. The sexual touches were usually done against his will without his consenting to it, and yet here Flug was, trapped and waiting with bated breath inside of a damn bathroom.

The sound of those footsteps grew nearer, until they were so close that Flug could now distinguish that it wasn’t shoes that he was hearing. It was what sounded like bare feet, though something scraped the floor with each step. 

Claws? Those tentacle-like appendages that restrained him when Flug tried too hard to get away? When the scientist tried to squirm free from those hands and lips that touched his skin?

Flug saw a shadow slowly come into view on the floor in the dim lighting of the bathroom, and the scientist focused on the immediate problem at hand. Maybe this time, he'd get a little look at what was always coming after him in these dreams. Flug kept quiet as best he could but was unable to prevent letting out a little scream as the lights winked out one by one. Flug’s hands slipped beneath the paper bag to muffle another startled cry at the sight of a glow that was suddenly in the stall with him. 

The glowing red object turned out to be a single eye, one that met Flug’s gaze and held it for a long moment before blinking out of sight.

Suddenly, Flug was hoisted up into the air in someone’s arms, breath spilling over his neck. The scientist flailed to get free, knowing that it was only a matter of time before this encounter went from terrifying pursuit to sexual encounter that would make him go limp with exhaustion.

What sounded like a ‘tsk’ emitted against the side of Flug's neck. 

That small noise was Flug’s only warning before those tendrils seized the lab coat he was wearing and yanked it backward. The motion tangled Flug’s arms behind his back in his own coat as the person pivoted and pressed the scientist's back against one side of the stall. Whoever it was held Flug in place, those arms holding the scientist up without signs of tiring. Flug fumbled to free his arms even as the same tentacle-like limbs wrapped around his coat to secure his arms behind his back. The tendrils contracted and held fast.

Trapped.

Flug gasped in surprise the moment his pants were gone. Cool air hit his skin, and Flug swallowed hard as those hands and tendrils held him firmly in place. The scientist felt himself lifted up higher, and angled back just a little, before there was suddenly a long wet tongue that slid along his exposed dick.

A muffled laugh issued out from within the darkened stall, seeming to come from all angels all at once.

Flug writhed as his body received one of the best blow jobs of his entire life, but at the same time, the scientist couldn't help but note that clawed fingers were digging into his rump to prevent him from writhing around too much. But Flug soon lost track of those fingers as the mouth took his dick inside of it. That mouth was both warm and cold, playfully sucking the tip of scientist's cock before taking him down to the base repeatedly. The back of Flug’s head hit the stall wall as he panted, hands flexing in a futile attempt to free his arms, all the while that wicked mouth sucked him hard. 

The hands gave his ass a squeeze, and Flug went still with a whimper. Panic welled up, threatening to spill over as Flug realized that his legs had been restrained at some point by another tendril. It left him open to getting his dick lavished over and over again without any way for the scientist to get away. Flug choked back a moan as his cock was swallowed down the throat of that same mouth all at once, no gagging whatsoever. Soon, Flug’s entire cock remained inside that mouth as the person that held him sucked hard and swallowed around him with each movement of their tongue along the side of his shaft.

Holy _shit_.

Flug's throat bobbed nervously over the sensation of sharp teeth grazing his skin as the person enthusiastically slurped on his dick. Flug shuddered through an orgasm the moment the person began to suck him mercilessly, one hand moving to fondle his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. The scientist felt the throat bob around his cock as his release was swallowed. Flug’s sagged backward against the stall as the mouth slowly pulled off of him, that tongue licking him gently, as if enjoying the taste of him. 

The scientist moaned as the fingers that had been kneading his ass went to caress his cock. That same hand slid beneath his cock, past balls and taint, to press a wet finger to his hole. Flug whined as his body clenched against the finger as it rubbed against him, as if threatening to delve inside. The pad of the finger pressed until it got past fluttering muscle briefly, before the finger retracted. The process repeated several times, as if the person with Flug were giving him a taste and a silent promise of things to come. Then, the hand drew away altogether. Flug closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, his heart hammering in his chest as he was moved away from the stall, and taken out of it, from the sound of the door opening.

Flug bit his lip as one of the hands gently caressed his spent cock, a low chuckle sounding against the side of Flug’s head as he was laid out on the floor. When Flug was able to recover from the encounter and his orgasm, he opened his eyes. Flug let out a laugh, self-deprecating in nature as the scientist found that he was on the floor of his shitty office space, and not a bathroom. Flug's dick also happened to be out on display for anyone to see if they just so happened to enter his office at this very moment. No one did, of course, but that didn't prevent Flug from hastily pulling his pants back up. Flug, flushed and embarrassed that he had yet again come undone by some mystery person, looked around nervously. When he ascertained that he was all alone, Flug let out a nervous little laugh.

These dreams…they were becoming a problem, and Flug couldn’t help but feel that something impossible was happening. It was a thought that had occurred to him while hiding in the bathroom stall, and yet the idea was so insane that Flug almost wanted to dismiss it. But it was still something to consider.

The pursuer in his dreams had claws and fangs. Black Hat happened to have sharp teeth and clawed fingers too, didn’t he?

Could it be…?

Flug swallowed, unnerved over the thought of being touched so intimately by a corpse. And yet, Flug had to make sure that he was just imagining things. That perhaps he was letting his tired mind get away from him, being all alone in a morgue with only dead bodies for company. The scientist got to his feet when he felt he was able to stand, and exited his office into the morgue to go check on Black Hat. Flug found the demon to be inside the cold storage, motionless as usual, and quite obviously dead as a door-nail. Flug shook his head, and replaced the body in storage, locking the cover. 

He was imagining things. He had to be. 

As Flug went home, the scientist kept up a mantra of telling himself that everything was perfectly fine. That he was just exhausted and his mind was playing very elaborate tricks on him. Flug reached his apartment and even as he closed and locked the door, and headed for his bedroom, he was still attempting to convince himself that it was impossible for Black Hat to be the one in his nightmares. As Flug collapsed on his bed, he didn't even bothering to removing his bag or goggles. As Flug rolled over onto his side with a low sigh and closed his eyes, Flug went to sleep with a single thought in his mind.

A corpse couldn’t come back to life like in the movies.

It just wasn’t possible.


	4. Shadowy Company

The next day, Flug felt much more energized than was usual for him. Flug used that much needed vitality to finish making a very thorough examination of his ‘patient’. After that last dream the scientist had had, Flug had some important details that he wanted to follow up on regarding the structure of the demon’s body. Flug also wanted to try and gather more data on his tablet from the tiny device he had placed into Black Hat’s body.

The scientist knew, as soon as he finished examining Black Hat’s torso, that he had been avoiding making confirmation about a certain part of the corpse’s body. With only a little trepidation, Flug checked on the teeth in Black Hat’s mouth, as well as the body’s fingers, that were tipped with claws. As Flug followed up on this, he shivered involuntarily over the memory of those claw marks that he had found on his ass the yesterday. Another, more violent shudder went through the scientist’s body over the thought of how those sharp teeth had grazed his dick the previous night.

It was too much of a coincidence that the person in his dream and Black Hat’s body laid out before him had the same features. It was suspicious, even if the thought of the mystery person and the demon being one and the same made some twisted kind of sense.

It fucked with a Flug’s mind.

He hated not knowing the answer, even if the rational part of Flug’s mind was trying to convince himself that he had merely projected Black Hat into his dream. That it didn’t actually mean anything.

“Why the hell are you showing up in my dreams? I don’t even know who you are. So why? Why are you there?” Flug suddenly slammed his hands down on the makeshift examination table alongside Black Hat, the goggles Flug wore reflecting his narrowed eyes. He may have been better rested but the unknowns to his questions were infuriating him to no end. And there was no one living around to take his concerns out on. “Why do you chase me, when you’re lying here dead in the morgue? That is you in my dreams, isn’t it? The claws? The teeth? It _has_ to be you.”

There was no answer, obviously.

The scientist felt that perhaps he spent a bit too much time around corpses versus the living. This didn’t mean that he wasn’t still upset, however, because he was so damn _certain_ that Black Hat was the one in his dreams. Whether it was Flug’s own subconscious or something more sinister, the scientist had no idea.

Flug despised how much this uncertainty was twisting him on the inside.

In order to combatant that feeling of uncertainty as well as the irritation, the scientist was a little rougher in his examination of the rest of Black Hat’s body than he had been before. It was more thorough of an inspection, and Flug was a lot less hesitant to examine Black Hat below the waist today. For some horrendous reason, Flug still firmly believed that the demon had something to do with caressing his body in his dreams. 

Payback was a bitch and all that, even if it was performed on a corpse.

Was Flug aware that he was toying with the cock of a dead body? Yes, he was aware of it, but he couldn’t help himself. Flug took extensive notes on that tentacle dick for no other reason than that he could. The scientist dearly hoped that what he’d been feeling restraining him in those dreams weren't multiple elongated cocks.

“I really hope those tendrils, if they were yours, aren’t used to have sex with.” That was a nightmare that Flug wasn’t sure he could survive. Because if that were somehow the case and those appendages changed their mind about just restraining him? Flug gave a involuntary squeeze of his legs because holy shit was that a terrifying thought. To think of something like those thick tendrils going anywhere near his ass.

“How do you like being touched without permission?” Flug mumbled to the motionless corpse, in an effort to dismiss the troubling idea of being tentacle fucked by multiple cocks. “Do you want me to stop? Do you want more?”

Black Hat said nothing. 

He wouldn’t, obviously, being dead and all.

Flug, feeling emboldened, handled the cock out of curiosity, as it wasn’t limp compared to the stiffened body of Black Hat. The head of the shaft was tapered thin, and as Flug felt down along the shaft, it widened out, small bumps all around the main length of the cock, until Flug reached the ridged base, which he was unable to close his hand around fully. Right beneath the ridged base was a indentation, which looked as if it would hold the cock fully in the body once it reached the base and-

The scientist shook the thought away the thought of what that could be and left the oddly slick cock alone after giving it a few curious strokes with his fingers. It felt...it felt like he was handling the cock of someone alive even though the scientist knew better. While Flug knew that it wasn’t entirely necessary, he looked beneath the tentacle cock to the slit it came out of.

Wait.

Hadn't the cock still been half inside the body a few days ago?

And yet now it was out.

Flug narrowed his eyes at the body before he ran the fingers of one hand over the slit as his other held the cock up and out of the way. Flug found the slit to be...secreting a slick of some kind, and something was slowly sliding out at each stroke of his finger.

Two smaller tendrils rolled out of the slit, where, if he wasn't holding it, they would be on wither side of the cock. 

What the fuck were _those_ for?

Flug’s hand let go of the tentacle-like cock abruptly and he took a step back, as if expecting Black Hat to sit up.

He didn’t.

Corpse, Flug reminded himself. Black Hat was a corpse. He wasn’t going to be sitting up. He was dead. Everything was perfectly fine. Flug anxiously looked at Black Hat’s face, and then the rest of his body. 

There was nothing.

Absolutely no movement whatsoever.

Flug was imagining things.

He had to be.

Flug’s gaze dropped to the slit and eyed it warily. Did the body…did Black Hat’s body just secrete fluid even after death? Why wasn’t the tentacle cock the same as the rest of the body? Stiff, and dead? Flug decided that he didn’t want to think about why that appendage felt very alive in his hands and changed his gloves. Flug came back to take samples, because he was a scientist, dammit, and he was going to figure out what in the hell Black Hat. Flug didn't care in that moment how long it took him to get to that revelation or how many nightmares he had to withstand while this damn corpse was in the morgue with him.

“You know, if you were alive and had been responsible for touching me? There would be so much that I want to do to you. First, I’d render you immobile, like you are now, and then gag you.” Flug murmured crossly as he plunged his fingers into the slit. “Then I’d fuck you because dammit, those fingers, if they _were_ yours, shouldn’t have been anywhere near my ass without my permission. Maybe you'll see how it made me feel if I do it to you. And after that, I'd strap you down and dig my fingers through your insides, while you were awake and aware. Maybe get some screams for it? Some begging, maybe, for me to stop, only to have me rip out an organ or two, to see if that would get me answers.”

Flug paused, fingers halfway in the slit before he took in a sharp breath. A sick feeling settled into his gut. Had he really just threatened to rape a corpse? The idea of tormenting someone as they begged for mercy as Flug took them apart didn't bother him in the least bit. But the thought of forcefully having sex with one of his previous victims? 

It never would have crossed his mind. 

Flug had always been too deep into the illegal experimentation and dissections to even have that thought cross his usually wired yet exhausted mind. Even if Black Hat were dead, there was no need to Flug’s thoughts to even go that far.

That wasn’t like him at all. Where had that thought even come from? 

Flug had to step away from this all, but he felt compelled to finish collecting his samples. Once that was accomplished, _then_ Flug could take a good long look at where his mental state was. Part of the problem likely stemmed from working all alone in a place like this, and the other, more recent worry Flug knew he had was believing that corpses were groping him inappropriately in his dreams.

Flug let out a cross sound and unnecessarily dug his fingers deep into Black Hat's slit in order to gather samples. Flug let his fingers ride deep in the slit, up to the last knuckle, and was a little disturbed to find that the inside of the slit was getting wetter. And more disturbingly, the skin was almost undulating against his fingers, and...and was that a lick to a gloved finger? No, that was just the slick that had gathered coating his fingers. There shouldn’t have been fluids in the first place, Flug thought to himself. Or at least not very much, and certainly not as much as there seemed to be now.

The scientist wondered if he should have felt a little shame at finger fucking a corpse, instead of collecting samples like he’d intended. Because that was sure as hell what Flug was doing now. He was violating a dead body and that was rape, despite the whole corpse thing going on, because Flug was doing it without consent.

“Stay the fuck out of my head.” The scientist hissed down at Black Hat, despite being fully aware that his words would go unheard. Flug was pissed off that he was being tormented by a dead man, and he felt a little vindicated in being able to touch inappropriately in return. If who Flug was dreaming about happened to really be Black Hat. Flug capped the samples he retrieved, and grimaced at the slick green viscous goo that was on his gloved fingers from his perusal of the slit. Flug placed the tiny tubes in the fridge alongside the organs to look at later.

Flug had to leave this place soon.

He had reached his limit for the night.

The scientist found himself filled with an unexplained dread as he cleaned up and replaced Black Hat’s body into cold storage. The feeling of something not quite right followed him into his office. The sensation of a growing horror settled in as an oppressive cloud as Flug began to write up his notes for the evening. And as much as Flug wanted to do otherwise, he knew that he had to complete the necessary paperwork. He needed to keep up on everything, before he left the abandoned hospital’s morgue to head home for the night.

It was his routine, and Flug wasn't' about to let a unnerving corpse break that routine. But despite Flug’s best efforts, his poor, constantly exhausted body had lost its previous energy boost. Flug was unable to remain completely awake, and he dozed off half way through the paperwork.

It was a mistake, but one the scientist couldn’t do anything about. The dreams would have come to him no matter where he happened to fall asleep.

-x-x-x-

Flug was back in the dream, which he really ought to begin thinking of as a nightmare. As he had been countless times before, he was in a hospital that was like the one he worked in, and yet at the same time, wasn't. And in this nightmare, Flug felt a sense of urgency that he had not felt before. That he had to put as much distance between himself and his pursuer as was possible as he hurtled down the hall. 

Why the change this time around?

It was because Flug knew that he was being chased at full throttle this time, as those bare footsteps slapped against the floor at a terrifyingly quick pace. Another reason Flug felt the urge to get away right this instant was that the whispered words he had been hearing all this time? Those words were now completely audible this time around and led to Flug’s desire to flee despite the hopelessness of it all.

“Come here, little human.” The hoarse voice teased.

Flug wrenched open a door and entered into the west wing of the hospital.

“There’s nowhere to run.” 

Flug banged on a door upon hearing it lock, before continuing to sprint down the hall. Despite the gasping breaths of stale air and being winded already, the scientist felt that he couldn’t stop. Flug had an unnerving sensation of dread over the idea of his pursuer catching up to him tonight, and he had no idea why that had changed this time around.

”There is no escape for you.” The voice said mockingly, almost as if reading Flug's mind. 

The laughter that followed that statement was chilling, and that same damn laughter followed Flug down another hallway. It was as if the person in pursuit knew that the scientist could run, but there would be no escape. Flug couldn’t escape this place, no matter how far he went or how many doors he went through.

Flug frantically attempted to wrench open each door he came across anyway, in desperate hope that it would be different.

The door was locked.

They were always locked.

It seemed like that had not changed.

A whimper caught in the scientist’s throat as he heard those footsteps break into an unmistakable sprint as the cackling drew ever closer.

 _Oh fuck_.

Those sounds terrifying.

Flug didn’t even want to see whoever it was running at him full speed. The scientist grasped one last handle as the darkness in the hallway seemed to deepen around him. Only a single window in the hall from where he’d already passed by let in moonlight.

The door was unlocked. 

Flug's heart leapt as a sliver of hope edged its way in.

This was new.

Flug wrenched it open, his hope trailing into doubt as he wondered if this was a trap. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Flug felt compelled to take a peek behind him. Flug swallowed down a scream at the silhouette that was nearly indistinguishable from the shadows. An outline that seemed to blend into the darkness yet it was enough to give Flug an idea of what was standing there. To see the way that single red eye watched him.

A terrifying smile flashed beneath that glowing eye, and despite it being further down along the hall, Flug knew without needing confirmation that that green eerie grin would be sharp fangs. Flug's gaze flicked up and swallowed back a hysterical giggle over what appeared to be a hat that rested just above the single glowing eye.

It wasn’t possible.

Black Hat was dead. There was no way the demon could be standing there in the hallway, stalking him. 

It wasn’t possible.

Flug had to be imagining things. His mind had to be playing tricks on him.

”Have you given up already?” The voice asked curiously from the darkness of the hall. “Do continue to flee. It gives me much pleasure to run down such skittish prey, who will then bends to my...whims, once captured and properly restrained.” The darkness grew, blacking out the hall as it stretched out toward Flug, as if those shadowy, grasping tendrils were already reaching out to him to do as the voice suggested.

Flug let out a strangled cry and threw himself through the open door and slammed it shut. The scientist flipped the lock with a trembling hand the moment he heard the footsteps race down the hall, accompanied by that horrific laughter. It made Flug’s skin crawl and feel as if this person that was chasing him down knew that they had him cornered in this room. Only one way in and out, with the only window broken and sealed shut, letting the room receive a half glow of the night sky.

The scientist slowly backed away from the door as the footsteps came to a pause outside the door. Flug couldn’t believe it when he heard the footsteps recede. The scientist hadn’t exactly been subtle about where he had hidden himself. 

Something wasn’t right.

Flug backed up further away from the door in case it opened unexpectedly, nerves rising as his heart continued to race. Trembling from head to toe, Flug reached up and tore off his paper bag, not caring that he shredded it to useless pieces. Flug fumbled with the googles, bemoaning the lack of night vision in this particular pair. Flug set the goggles on the desk at the far end of the room, before he began to run his hands through his short brown hair in increasing terror. Wide blue eyes took in the whole room he had locked himself in.

There were some cots, a few medical cabinets which appeared to be stocked, a large desk in one corner, with little to no paperwork scattered on it. It was on this desk that the scientist had placed his goggles.

Flug could feel the sweat on his brow as he resumed threading his fingers through his hair in agitation. His whole body was a quivering mess, sweat beading all over as his terror mounted over being alone.

For now.

Flug eyed the locked door warily as that same impossible thought crossed his mind. Had that been....had that really been Black Hat within the shadows, taunting him? Flug jumped at a clatter that came from the opposite side of the room with the cabinets, and walked backward, thinking to press himself against a wall between the cots to reevaluate what he’d heard. Flug had not expected to walk backward straight into a solid body.

A low chuckle of laughter emitted from that same body.

Flug let out a high pitched scream of terror over there being someone in the room with him. He’d been alone. He’d been certain of it. Flug’s cry was rudely cut off as a hand clamped over the scientist’s mouth. Another arm snaked around Flug’s waist, and held him firmly in place. Flug trembled as a voice, the same one from before, whispered against the side of his head.

“Be silent, or I will gag you." That hand not clamped over Flug's mouth caressed the scientist's side. A long, serpentine tongue flicked out against Flug's neck, the wet slide of that tongue lingering over the vein pulsing with Flug's rapid heartbeat. "No begging or any amount of groveling will save you now.”


	5. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming you all saw the main tag of non-con/rape for this fic, so this is just an FYI to mind the tags. Things aren't looking so good for Flug for the rest of the fic.

No amount of begging or grovelling would save him?

Flug wanted to laugh at that. This voice, this _person_ , whoever they were, had never given him the opportunity in these nightmares to defend himself with words. Flug had almost always been running and out of breath, before he would be cornered and almost immediately gagged with one of those tendrils almost immediately. But even so…the voice’s promise sent a flash of dread through Flug, and he began to struggle to free himself despite already being caught by this person. 

“Mmf! Ngh!” Not the swearword he wanted, but Flug would take what he could manage. The scientist attempted to bite the offending limb next, hands shoving at the arm around his waist. That hand only rested harder over his mouth, keeping Flug’s now-renewed screaming muted. Flug knew it was useless to cry for help, as he knew that in this nightmare, it would go unheard.

But he tried his damndest anyhow.

“Gag it is, then.”

Flug felt himself maneuvered over to the cot that was on his right side, and flailed as he was suddenly shoved onto it. Flug squirmed on the thin sheets as the body crowded against him, pinning Flug face down. 

“Hold still.”

Flug opened his mouth to say something to that, only to have one of those strange appendages plunge into his mouth, effectively silencing him. 

“This will do as a gag, don’t you think?” The voice paused, humming thoughtfully. “Ah, yes, that’s right. You won’t need those clothes.” A snap of fingers could be heard.

Flug froze against the cot for a long moment, embarrassment washing over him when he realized that all of his clothes were gone. Had it vanished just because of that snap? Flug shifted in discomfort over the way something wriggly slid against his skin. It felt...slick, almost oozing, really, as whatever it was remained against Flug.

“Did you have a productive day?” The voice was a whisper as those hands caressed the bare skin of Flug’s sides. “You certainly seemed to have a great deal of fun with your fingers.” 

Flug felt chilled, his breath hitching as his hands clenched the thin sheets beneath him. Flug had been the only one in the hospital morgue that day, along with the dead bodies. Was this...was this person that had him pinned down on the cot actually Black Hat?

"You’re dead. You’re not real.” Flug said firmly, taken aback when all movement above him ceased. Then, a dark laugh rolled out, chilling the scientist to the bone.

“Oh? Then what do you think this is? How could I be touching you if I were truly dead?”

"So you _are_ Black Hat. Are you...are you a demon?"

"I could be both those things, or neither. Perhaps I am just a figment of your imagination that you’ve created.”

"This seems too realistic to be my imagination. It seems too much for a dream, or even a nightmare.” Flug discreetly tried to wriggle away, only to go still as claws sprang out against his skin. Flug swallowed a whimper as two tendrils twined around his arms and forced them behind his back. Flug swallowed, head now resting against the sheets. “I think, for my sanity, I’ll have to think of you as really being Black Hat. Even if that is fucked up to think about, since you _are_ dead in the morgue.”

“The question you should be asking is this, Doctor. If I’m as ‘dead’ as you say, then why are you thinking of a dead man touching you like this?”

Flug’s words were cut off as those hands left his sides and parted legs to caress bare skin. A jolt of fear surged through Flug, but he was hard-pressed to move as his arms were still pinned against his back with two tentacle-like limbs. Flug shook, straining to keep quiet as Black Hat reached between his legs and fondled his cock. Several more of those shadowy tendrils of all sizes wrapped around Flug’s legs, to keep them parted and his ass up in the air as the demon’s hands methodically explored his body from top to bottom. It made Flug’s skin crawl, not knowing what Black Hat was going to do to him next.

Cold liquid suddenly hit Flug’s ass, a tube-like item pressed against his hole as what Flug assumed to be medical lube was squeezed out, until it was trailing out of his hole and down his thighs. 

It was excessive, and the amount being used set Flug frantically straining against the tendrils that were locked around his limbs. The scientist choked in surprise as slick fingers spread over his cock. Flug moaned involuntary as Black Hat squeezed and ran his hand roughly along the length of the shaft. But right before Flug could feel the buildup of an orgasm, Black Hat’s hand drew away. Flug whined around the tentacle in terror as a finger pressed against his slick hole.

The pad of the finger rubbed at the scientist, giving off a similar vibe as the previous nightmare where this had been done, as if in silent promise for what was to come.

Flug was in mental and physical turmoil. He hated being so fully restrained and forced to feel Black Hat toy with his body. Flug shivered as that finger circled muscle again, as if in thought. Flug resumed his fight against the tendrils pinioning his limbs tight, before he let out a small, desperate sob as Black Hat’s finger slowly penetrated his body, forcing itself inside. The scientist felt a hand on his cock again, the slow drag of the palm causing both pleasure and pain. Flug's panic began to rise, his heart thudding in his chest over being touched so intimately.

“You wanted to fuck, didn’t you?” Black Hat asked in a falsely nice voice, as another finger forced its way into Flug alongside the other. “Your body can’t take me in as it is. I’ll need to...build you up to take my cock, it seems.”

The scientist whined around the tendril in his mouth. Disgust filled Flug over the way the tendril steadily squirmed its way down his throat another inch or so. Flug moaned and twitched as Black Hat spread his hole open, the squelching sound of the lube that came with each motion making Flug's skin crawl. Before too long, there was room to wiggle a third finger in. Flug felt his own cock start to leak and felt humiliation wash over him as the demon continued to pump his dick, stopping now and again to prevent an orgasm. Flug started to cry softly when his tormentor began to roughly finger fuck him, while also giving his cock another few rough strokes. Flug could tell, perhaps a minute later, that he was on the verge of coming again, and that was when Black Hat released him and grasped him by the base.

Another orgasm denied as his hole continued to be mercilessly fucked by those fingers, until the tip of a fourth finger made an appearance. Flug felt stretched wider than he had ever been before, and let out a pitiful moan. The scientist continued to sob softly while sucking and biting at the tendril in his mouth as if that would make things end. Black Hat seemed to take mercy on him then, and with a few more swift slides of the hand to his dick, Flug came, tears streaming down his face from confusion, terror and arousal.

“Good boy.” Black Hat purred as he ruffled the scientist’s short hair in a gesture of approval.

Flug felt his body released from the tentacles that had trapped him in place, excluding the one that was still casually fucking his throat, and the one that had snaked around his neck to angle his head back. The fingers, mercifully, had left his ass. Flug, a wave of exhaustion hitting him as he came down from his orgasm, bit down on the tentacle in his mouth, wanting it gone. He could feel the lube trailing down his trembling legs, from where it slid out from his sore hole. Panic leapt through Flug when the weight from Black Hat left the cot before the demon settled on it again in front of the scientist.

“Open up and keep your teeth to yourself.”

As soon as Flug’s mouth spat out the tendril in his mouth, a new one was introduced. Flug recoiled, as it was undoubtedly a dick this time, pressing against the side of his jaw. It seemed almost...prehensile, as it slid tauntingly along and up to his cheek. Flug didn’t open his mouth fast enough, so Black Hat reached a hand down and forced it open to let the head of the cock slip inside. Flug choked on the tip as it was slowly pushed into his mouth, and down into his throat. Flug involuntarily swallowed around it as it got thicker partway in, half choking again. Flug briefly stilled when a hand caressed the top of his head, fingers carding through hair before gripping tight.

“Open up for me, doctor. Let me in.”

Flug shuddered but found himself complying with the request, another flash of humiliation going through him as Black Hat slowly slid further into his mouth. The scientist struggled to relax as Black Hat began to fuck his throat, the bumpy texture of the cock sliding along his trapped tongue as the tapered end snapped against the back of his throat. Flug gasped for breath as he focused on the texture of the demon’s cock, his mind struggling to comprehend what was going on.

Black Hat stopped suddenly, and pulled out, his tentacle cock slipping free of Flug’s mouth, pre-cum dribbling down to the scientist’s jaw along with the spit that had built up. 

Flug coughed as he struggled for breath, but had no time to recover as he was dragged up from the cot to his hands and knees by those shadowy tendrils. Flug was unable to move far away as Black Hat was suddenly behind him again, seizing his hips. Flug whimpered as the claws dug into and broke skin.

”You find these tentacles...interesting?” Black Hat let out an amused laugh. “I don’t have sex with them often, but I can certainly oblige, if you’re so curious.”

"Ah!" Flug let out a sharp gasp, followed by a hasty ‘no,’ even as he felt one of those shadowy tendrils slide along his lower back, before it prodded his hole. "Please, no." Flug pleaded, before he let out a yelp as the tentacle easily slid inside of him with the lube. Flug’s head hung as he grasped the thin sheets with his hands, even as the tentacles restraining him held tight as his hole was spread on that tendril. Flug let out a pained cry as his body stretched around the tentacle, only to have another shadowy tentacle plunge into his mouth to stifle the scream. Flug grasped the sheets tighter as the tentacle drew back, the tip of it being clenched by muscle, before it shoved itself back inside and began to vigorously fuck Flug. The scientist writhed and screeched his discomfort around the tendril in his mouth, as Black Hat’s hands held Flug's hips in place while the shadowy tendril plunged in and out of him.

Flug’s screams petered out into broken whimpering as a numbness spread through him. His ass was sore and abused as the tendril stretched him painfully wide, a horrible squelching noise accompanying the thrusts. A soft, disgusted groan emitted from Flug as he realized that the tentacle was secreting some slick of its own, and aided it in plunging into his body with less resistance than before.

”I’m not finished with you yet.” Black Hat's claws dug into skin again, before he let go.

Flug was released all of a sudden from the shadowy restraints, as well as the gag which had the scientist collapsing, his limbs uncoordinated. Flug flailed as he was pulled upright and off of the cot, where he was carried across the room to be shoved face down over the desk, his goggles falling to the floor with a clatter. Flug screamed audibly this time as he felt not a tendril, but Black Hat’s tentacle cock as it was pressed to his aching hole.

With no remorse whatsoever, Black Hat forced the head of the cock inside, past muscle that gave way to a few bumps here and there on the length of the shaft, before the ridged, thicker base came close to Flug’s ass. The scientist was crying more now, begging and pleading mindlessly as he was slowly rocked against the desk while that long, tentacle-like cock fucked into him. The moment the tightness ebbed, Black Hat pulled out and snapped his hips against Flug, taking him nearly to the base.

Flug howled.

It felt like he was being ripped in two as Black Hat fucked him vigorously with a dark laugh. Flug wanted it to stop. He needed to stop. He didn’t want to be fucked harder. Flug didn’t want to be hurt by those claws, as they dug into his hips, to hold him in place as his hole was assailed with deep thrusts. Flug was a sobbing mess as he held firmly in place over the desk, his feet barely on tiptoe as his legs were lewdly spread for Black Hat’s own pleasure to be taken.

Finally, Black Hat slowed down and teasingly pulled out to let only the tip of his shaft rested at Flug’s sore hole. Black Hat slowly, ever so slowly, spread Flug open until the tentacle cock was fully inside him once more. Hands moved from Flug’s hips to his arms, gently caressing him before the demon seemed to straighten as those hands parted Flug’s ass to finger his stretched hole.

“Do you want me to stop?” Black Hat asked slyly, as he leaned over Flug. "Do you want me to continue?"

Flug whimpered as Black Hat began to rut into him with short, powerful bursts that rocked Flug, those hands keeping his ass cheeks spread. The scientist let out a garbled sound, his dick leaking with each sharp snap of Black Hat's body against his own.

“Can you repeat that?” The demon teased, as he dragged the ridged base of his dick back and forth within Flug’s sore hole. “You’ll have to speak up.”

Flug gasped as the demon's hands went back on Flug's hips, as that tentacle cock buried itself almost to the hilt, before Black Hat pulled free completely. Flug didn’t even protest being turned over, mainly because his body too exhausted and drenched in sweat to resist now. Flug did twitch when his legs folded up, as he dazedly looked up and saw that damn glowing red eye look down at him. The lighting was poor but Flug could see that there was an outline of a hat.

“Answer me.” Black Hat said in soft demand, flashing what was confirmed to be green fangs as as his fingers hooked into Flug’s ass.

Flug twitched and moaned as the fingers continued their torment before the tip of the demon’s tentacle cock was lined up against his sore ass. Flug writhed unhappily as Black Hat teasingly moved the head of the shaft around in a circle against his puffy, stretched hole, causing a flutter of the muscle. It seemed as though Black Hat were waiting for an answer. Flug’s head dropped back against the desk with a thunk and he was only able to let out a whimpered ‘please.’ Flug was unable to say anything more, so overwhelmed that he couldn’t even manage to indicate that he wished for Black Hat to end things. 

To leave him _alone_.

“Good boy.” Black Hat’s hoarse voice purred, clearly choosing to misinterpret the word's meaning.

Flug keened as the cock rammed into him to the hilt in one go, before Black Hat began to fuck him roughly. Flug’s arms flailed but he somehow managed to get his arms around Black Hat’s neck. Flug jerked with each thrust of that bumpy, ridged tentacle cock, and when he tired, the scientist’s arms lost their grip to lie limply on the desk. Flug fought to breathe and didn’t realize that he had absently begun to move his hips down against the cock fucking him. Flug moaned in protest as the shaft pressed in deeper with each thrust, before something seemed to wriggle in along either side once the cock was shoved as deeply inside his hole as it could get.

The scientist squirmed unhappily in his shadowy restraints as he felt his body suck Black Hat’s cock in just a bit deeper, his painfully stretched hole clenching repeatedly in protest over the extra deep penetration. Flug let out a choked sound when he clamped down around a slimmer dip at the base of the cock, his ass cheeks lightly brushed by the slit beneath the cock.

It was too much, seeing as clamping down around the shaft like a plug prevented Black Hat from removing his cock until he decided to do so.

Flug writhed as Black Hat experimentally rocked his hips, something like a hum of approval emitting from the demon as he checked to see that scientist had taken him all the way. Flug fought for breath, his arms limp on the desk as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

"It seems your body was able to take my cock after all." Black Hat chuckled and murmured something under his breath in an unfamiliar language before speaking to Flug again. "That means we can have some fun, at another time. I believe taking me in this deep will allow for me to have your body be able to accept a little...more. Much more."

Flug moaned in pain, unable to track Black Hat's words as the demon began to piston his hips into Flug with eager breaths. Flug cried out as he felt a hand on his spent cock, spasming around Black Hat's cock locked within his body as the demon came, riding out his orgasm as he pumped into Flug. It was…rather excessive, and Flug felt a little ill as Black Hat filled him up with his cum and continued to for a time. And when Black Hat finally, _finally_ finished and relaxed, his shaft remained deeply seated within Flug’s body. The demon gave a few lazy rocks of his body, as if making entirely certain that he’d gotten every last drop of cum into the scientist’s body.

A hand reached out to ruffle Flug’s hair for a third time, as the scientist let out an overwhelmed whimper at the state of his body. His cum-laden gut was the most troubling, Flug's attention drawn to it from where Black Hat seemed to specifically stroke that distended skin with his claws.

Flug blacked out amidst Black Hat’s quiet laughter.

-x-x-x-

When Flug came to, he was in his office. His head had been resting on his arms, which were braced against the desk. Flug's hands flew to his body, and his shoulders slumped with relief over the fact that he had his clothes on. There were faint scratch marks on his arms when Flug glanced down, but felt that he maybe could have done it in his sleep. Flug’s ass was sore, however, but a quick examination of his own body showed that his ass was perfectly normal, as in it wasn't puffy and stretched open, leaking with lube and cum. There were no claws marks on his hips or the cheeks of his ass, from what Flug could tell. It was as if he had never been touched by that thick tentacle cock in the first place. But the soreness made Flug feel as if he really had been fucked.

But…

But what Flug had seen and felt. 

That had just been a nightmare, right?

Flug glanced in the direction of where he knew that Black Hat lie in cold storage. The scientist knew that all he would find, if he were to go check right this instant, was a corpse. Flug closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out shakily. He was starting to lose track of what was real and what was his imagination. But that cock that had fucked him stupid in the nightmare. Those two extra wiggling appendages that he had felt latch inside his body to assist that thick cock to press deep into his body.

The scientist hugged himself, feeling like his world was turning upside-down. Those odd wriggling appendages...they had to be, from the feel of them, exactly the same anatomy as Flug had seen on Black Hat’s body.

"It was just a dream.” Flug whispered brokenly as his arms tightened around himself. Flug wasn’t ashamed to admit that he fled the morgue and the hospital altogether over the faint, ever so faint breath that he could have sworn had spilled over his neck. “Just a nightmare. Not real. A nightmare.” Flug mumbled to himself one last time, as soon as he was home and huddled up within the blankets on his bed. The words seemed hollow and false, and Flug was at a loss of what to do as he wearily closed his eyes.

Everything was so much worse than before and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing, except to finish his examination of the corpse, and send it on its way a lot sooner than Flug had anticipated. But he couldn't handle this any longer. He couldn't stand his already terrible sleeping schedule. Flug didn't want his dreams to continue to be haunted by a dead man. 

He couldn't do this any longer.

Flug would have to give in and tell those who had brought him the body that there was nothing more he could do. He would give them the findings he did have, even if that meant less money in his pocket. Perhaps once Black Hat's corpse was out of the picture, Flug would have some semblance of peace return to his life. At least as much as one could have while working illegally in an abandoned hospital morgue.

Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst the exact night Flug was prepared to pack up and send Black Hat to another morgue for examination.


	6. Shattered Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some tags because it completely slipped my mind.

Flug didn’t sleep.

He couldn’t, not without thinking about the way Black Hat had touched him in the nightmare. Flug had sent an email instead, to one of the contacts he had been given, when he had first agreed to experiment on and dissect Black Hat’s body.

Waiting for an answer was agonizing, as it took days.

Four days straight with little to no sleep, and Flug was slowly losing hold of his sanity as he waited for that response. His tired eyes played tricks on him, and his mind amplified the terror he felt to a ridiculous degree. 

A shadow that appeared in the short hall of his run-down apartment. 

A silhouette out of the corner of his eyes, and yet when the scientist looked, no one was there. 

The sound of footsteps in the apartment that Flug lived in, when he knew already that he was the only one on this floor.

It was horrible, being unable to relax and go to sleep completely without worry. It was terrible, to believe that every shadow he saw might be Black Hat. Terrifying, that every little sound Flug heard caused his heart to leap with panic, wondering if this time, the nose would be from a demonic being that wanted to chase him down and have their way with him.

Flug waited on pins and needles for that email response, but on the morning of the fifth day with hardly a wink of sleep, he got his answer. Flug received not an email, but a knock on his apartment’s front door. The scientist opened it, after he’d hastily hidden his face with the paper bag and goggles. But as he cracked the door open, there was no chain to keep it locked partway, and so the scientist was unable to shield himself from what was to come.

Flug was taken aback when the door slammed open, which sent him stumbling backward. Before he could recover, someone slammed a fist into his solar plexus, causing Flug to let out a high-pitched, pained yelp as he collapsed to the floor and half curled into a ball.

“A message for you, Dr. FlugSlys.” A toneless voice stated.

Flug attempted to curl up further, but was unable to as his arms were grasped and he was hauled to his feet. The scientist let out a wheezing breath as he was roughly punched in the abdomen again.

“We won’t accept anything less than the results we require, doctor, no matter how long it takes to achieve those results.” The same toneless voice continued on, as if unconcerned over the way Flug was being treated.

Flug’s exhausted body was quivering, his breaths issuing out in rough spurts as he struggled to regain his breath from the painful ache growing across body. Flug whimpered as he was roughly thrown against the nearest wall, though he was dragged away from it almost instantly as he was socked in the solar plexus again, and, rudely enough, given a harsh crotch shot. That alone sent Flug straight back to the floor of his old apartment carpet, just as a foot jammed into his upper shoulder. Flug swallowed back tears from the agonizing pain his body was being put through from the short beating. The scientist lie there as motionless as he could, so as to not tempt anyone in the room to continue to rough him up.

“You have two weeks now, doctor. Get those results, or you will find yourself subject to one of your own experimentations and dissections. We will find someone else who is more competent and do as they are told if you are unable to produce anything useful regarding Black Hat.”

Flug bit his lip as another foot collided with his already sore abdomen, and he writhed on the ground in agony, even as the other foot left his shoulder, and the sound of footsteps receded, followed by the slam of the front door to the apartment.

Silence followed.

Tears slid down his cheeks, as the scientist could no longer hold them back. Flug’s body began to shake, his breath issuing in and out in quick puffs of breath. Flug lie there, his body aching as his panic mounted. The words that had been said to him sunk in. How in the world was Flug supposed to be able to get anything useful out of Black Hat’s corpse in that amount of time?

Flug had screwed up. He never should have taken the job, despite the need for the money. It seemed like he had to go back to the morgue whether he liked it or not. Flug had to finish what he had started, or he would end up worse than dead, according to the unknown party. If Flug didn’t cough up those results, they would come back and torture him to death for not holding up his end of the bargain he’d agreed to.

When he was able to move, Flug painfully hobbled over to a cabinet of his small kitchen, and popped the top off a bottle of wine he took out.

He didn’t bother with a glass.

-x-x-x-

Flug felt wretched after drinking himself into a stupor, but the nice thing was that he wasn’t worried any longer. He wasn’t worried about anything as he lie there on his couch and stared up at the ceiling, floating as he wasted away hours that could have been used in the morgue.

Had he dozed off at all?

Flug had no idea, and right now, with all of his worries off somewhere else, the scientist didn’t particularly care. An empty wine bottle slid out of Flug’s grasp as he let out a slow sigh and stretched out on the couch. He even managed to close his eyes for longer than a few minutes, and just as he was about to doze off, Flug felt what appeared to be a hand slide through his hair.

Flug let out a soft sound as he leaned into that hand, taking comfort in someone not striking him with intent to harm. Flug missed the low chuckle that accompanied the petting and it didn’t strike Flug as troubling when his upper body lifted up slightly. His head came into contact with what appeared to be a lap, but Flug didn’t care, so long as that hand kept gently ruffling his hair like that.

Maybe he was imagining things. 

Maybe Black Hat was with him there in his apartment. 

Right now, Flug had no idea what to believe, and that was the whole problem now. Working in that damn hospital morgue had gotten to him, thinking about corpses coming back to life and fucking him stupid. It had been foolish to send that email, knowing little to nothing about his clients, and now, Flug had less time than he had had before to unveil what the hell Black Hat was.

“So fragile.” A voice murmured through the haze of alcohol that was clouding Flug’s mind. The hand went from Flug’s head, and slid down to his shoulder, petting his arm in what appeared to be gentle and almost consoling. 

Flug’s consciousness teetered on the edge of awareness and sleep, and as it leaned toward the latter, Flug could have sworn he felt many of those shadowy tendrils roll over his body to hold him firmly against the demon’s lap.

Or maybe he had just wrapped himself up in a blanket.

Flug’s eyes remained closed, and that same hand continued to caress his body, the undulating tentacles doing similarly. The scientist finally slipped into an exhausted slumber, missing the murmured words of the hoarse voice he associated with Black Hat.

“Soon, there will be no escape for you. There will be nowhere for you to run in real life, or in your dreams.”

-x-x-x-

Flug woke with a flash of panic, sending his aching body to curl in on itself as he rolled to one side and fell off the couch. The scientist let out a yelp of pain as his beaten body was jostled. Flug struggled to free himself from the bundle of blankets he had apparently wrapped himself in. Flug gave up with a sigh as he turned onto his side to avoid pressing his tender abdomen into the floor.

Right.

Tears formed, but Flug managed to free his arms so that he could tear both his paper bag and goggles off to stubbornly wipe away the tears. 

He felt like shit, he had a terrible hangover and he felt nauseous. But he had to go into work that night. Flug had no more time to waste than he already had. But before he could leave for the day, he needed to cover himself up, and try not to hurl. Flug wriggled free of his blanket and stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, hand over his mouth as his stomach roiled.

Too late.

-x-x-x-

Hours later, once Flug no longer had a hangover, and had taken a much needed shower, albeit done gingerly because of bruised skin, the scientist was back at the morgue. He didn’t want to stay any longer than he absolutely had to. As Flug turned over exactly what he needed to do that day to further along the results regarding Black Hat’s corpse, a sense of dread settled in the moment the scientist entered the morgue.

Ugh.

The uneasy sensation made his hair stand up on end.

Flug squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and let it out before he swept into the storage room, and went to where Black Hat’s body was. But as Flug pulled Black Hat out on the gurney it lie on, Flug found exactly what he thought he would find.

Black Hat’s corpse was just as stiff, cold and very clearly dead as before. But Flug could have sworn the silhouette of the being that had fucked him raw several nights ago had been Black Hat. That the shadows and the whispers that Flug had heard in his apartment had been from the demon.

But…but how could that be at all possible? Did Flug really dream about getting fucked by someone like _this_?

Flug was incredibly worried about how much of a distraction those nightmares had been to his sleep, and that he already didn’t have as much data as he would have liked. And much to his absolute chagrin, the organs that he had carefully stored away over a week ago for later examinations were gone. The samples of the slick, goo-like substance from the slit beneath Black Hat’s cock was gone as well.

Dammit.

Why weren’t things going as well as before? Flug should have already amassed that data he needed to glean. The scientist could have already received that large sum of money that he needed to get out of this depressing place. But no, someone had thought it’d be funny to steal organs from the fridge he kept them in.

Flug stormed into his office, frustrated beyond belief that he hadn’t given more thought to people sneaking into abandoned places and stealing things. Flug now had a tight deadline, and he was determined to have something useful no matter the setbacks. He could always rip Black Hat’s chest back open and take out his other lung and maybe a piece of bone from the ribs. Flug would have to make do with what he still had, and the scientist was determined to make this work. Flug left his office some ten minutes later with a new plan to implement but stopped dead in his tracks as his stomach dropped.

The cold storage was open, and Black Hat’s body was gone.

A chill ran down Flug’s spine as he looked around the immediate area with rising unease. He hadn’t heard anyone enter the morgue, so how…? How could the body suddenly be gone? Flug began to tremble badly as the impossible idea from before crossed his mind.

Oh.

_Oh no._

Was Black Hat….was Black Hat not actually a corpse?

Doors slamming open from somewhere overhead startled Flug badly, and for a moment he wondered if he was in another nightmare. He only wished it were when the morgue doors burst open, as heroes and police alike swarmed the small morgue, a few guns pointed straight at him.

“On the floor, now! Hands on your head!”

Flug’s panic leapt but he obeyed the command in an instant, wincing at just how quickly his knees hit the ground and his shaky, non-gloved hands went to the paper bag that was thankfully still over his head as he trembled.

“Remain where you are.”

The voice devolved into nonsense as Flug’s mind raced, wondering how someone had found him. Or rather, he wondered just who had betrayed his location to the authorities? Even as Flug quietly allowed the hero nearest him to guide his arms from the top of his head to behind his back, the scientist's mind was still racing. As metal cuffs cinched around his wrists, Flug said nothing to the people chattering to one another and to him.

Flug was confused, exhausted and upset. As he was urged to his feet, Flug still didn’t say anything, because he knew, as the cops and other heroes spread out to in investigate the morgue, that he was screwed. Flug had so many hand written files and more electronic ones of his past misdeeds that there was no talking his way out of this situation. What was written within those documents would damn him and he would have nothing to defend himself with.

But apparently, from the level of gore and malpractice with the experimentation and dissections, it was decided that instead of jail he would be taken to a psychiatric ward to be evaluated. To check and see if he was mentally sound to stand trial. It didn’t seem real, but as soon as Flug was brought into that sterile environment, and led to a single windowless room, Flug broke.

This was happening. 

This was truly happening to him, and Flug didn’t get a say in the matter as things were decided for him.

Flug froze as everything clicked into place, and he abruptly tried to lunge away from the windowless room and from the psych ward itself. Flug was resisting for the first time since he had been arrested. The people around him panicked, and Flug in turn panicked even more until he was pinned against the wall by security, hands firmly holding his shoulders. Whoever had uncuffed him had been an idiot. Flug let out a choked sound of protest as he felt something sharp prick the inside of his elbow.

“Please, Kenning, calm down. Don’t make this difficult for yourself.”

“I…” Flug’s body was rebelling against him from the drug that had been introduced into his body. “I…” As Flug was carefully pulled away from the wall, the scientist lost all reason and let out a scream of terror and helplessness at the sight of Black Hat in the hallway. “There!” Flug managed to say, a finger jabbing in the demon’s direction, even as someone seized his arm. “He’s there! Can’t you see him?”

It was clear from the confused and very concerned looks of the heroes, doctor and nurses that Flug was the only one who could see Black Hat standing in the dark at the far end of the hall. And then, as the drug in his system took effect, Flug couldn’t keep his eyes open as sagged over in the arms of whoever was holding him, and he lost consciousness.

When Flug next woke, he was in a padded room, and found that he was wearing a straight jacket . Flug giggled hysterically over this. He certainly felt like he had gone insane, what with no one else seeming to see Black Hat standing there creepily in the darkness at the end of the hall. Flug figured that since the small window in the door across from him was shuttered shut, that no one would be paying him a visit for some time. Flug was just relieved that his paper bag and goggles remained over his head. 

With some difficulty, Flug scooted himself into as corner and curled up, sighing pathetically and wondering what was going to happen to him. Just as Flug began to drift off, he felt someone behind him, a breath both cold and warm spilling over the side of his neck. The body pressed snugly against him, chuckling softly as Flug tensed and opened his eyes, seeing that he was still in the padded room. The camera in the upper corner was off, however, and the door? Flug swallowed over the sight of dark shadows swirling over it, and preventing whoever was on the outside of the door from getting in.

Flug whimpered as those now familiar hands caressed his body, one hand slowly trailing down to cup his crotch to give it a gentle squeeze.

“You’re all bound up.” Black Hat’s voice purred. “And now, you have nowhere to run.”

Flug tried to inch away but those hands held fast as sharp fangs grazed the side of his neck in silent warning. Flug’s breath hitched, before he let out a terrified scream over the way those fangs bit down ever so slightly before letting go. Flug’s cries were muffled as one hand clamped over his mouth beneath the bag, as a slender tentacle slithered out of the darkness. Flug whimpered against Black Hat’s hand as the tendril slid under his clothing and proceeded to fondle him, along with the demon’s other hand.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Then, as suddenly as it started, Black Hat was gone, and Flug was being restrained by people who had entered the room at one point. As someone filled his system with more drugs to make him pliant and stop thrashing, Flug’s panic was shoved to one side as he drifted.

It would sadly become a common occurrence where Flug would have no idea how many days had passed. And each day that did go by that Flug was able to keep track of, things only got worse the longer Black Hat lingered.

-x-x-x-

The next time Flug came into awareness, it was hazy and confusing due to the drugs in his system. The scientist could see that he was still in a padded room, but the straight jacket was belted more securely around Flug’s body, and he had been gagged. The paper bag and the goggle were gone. Flug swallowed and made an unhappy whine around the gag over the taste of blood.

Had he bitten his own tongue?

There were people in the room with him, murmuring to one another in low voices. Flug attempted to ignore them while he tried to puzzle out what the hell had happened. But soon enough, those voices took precedence.

“He’s not mentally sound. Didn’t you see that way he was screaming at nothing?”

“He pointed to nothing in the hallway earlier.”

“Maybe he’s faking it, so that he doesn’t have to stand trial for working such an illegal job for years without discovery. So many missing people dead...”

“I don’t know…it doesn’t seem faked.”

Flug sagged against the padded floor beneath him and closed his eyes. He was still too drugged up to comprehend any more that was said about it. And when Flug was finally left to his own thoughts, Black Hat returned to him.

And continued to come back to him.

Eventually, between the drugs that had been given to him for screaming ceaselessly in terror over Black Hat’s appearances, and the caresses that the demon gave to him whether Flug wanted it or not, the scientist finally broke. Black Hat’s touch had become less terrifying than the drugs that addled his mind. It tore Flug up on the inside to think of his rapist as the lesser evil.

After about what seemed like a month in the psych ward, things changed ever so slightly.

One evening, Black Hat appeared in the padded room, and this time, Flug didn’t scream. Instead, he stared at the demon with a dead look in his eyes, worn out mentally and physically.

Black Hat looked pleased by the sight and covered the cell in darkness, kneeling before Flug to cup his cheek. The demon tilted his head to the side to give Flug a mockery of a kiss.

“Good boy. Keep it up.”

Flug was confused by those words, and even more so when Black Hat left it at that and vanished from the room. Flug did not sleep for the rest of the night, and in the morning, he was forced to sit with a new psychiatrist, and as before, was able to insult this one out of the room. His gag had been removed to allow for speaking, and Flug wasn’t about to let anyone have a good day if he was going to be trapped, helpless and drugged up.

But Flug wasn’t an idiot, and soon changed his attitude to fit what was needed in order to get him out of the damn straight jacket . Slowly, Flug became more amenable to whoever came into the room to talk to him.

After a certain amount of time had passed, and repeated positive follow-ups, Flug was finally, _finally_ taken out of that damn padded room and brought to another one with a cot, a toilet and a desk. There was still no window, but since he had been deemed a threat to himself at night, he was still forced to wear the straight jacket buckled at night.

They thought it would quell Flug’s urge to try to hurt himself from the nightmares that he would have.Oh, if they only knew exactly how real those nightmares were. They wouldn’t be so quick to render him so defenseless.

But because of the back and forth between lucid understanding and hysterical screaming, Flug had been temporally deemed unfit to stand trial, pending further observation. That he was to be kept in the ward, and take medications that would keep him safe and happy while other options about his illegal operations were pursued.

Flug snorted.

Nothing would help him now. Not when Black Hat could cut through those drugs like a knife.

After a few weeks, however, Flug was relieved that his dosages were lowered, allowing for his thoughts to flow a little more easily. 

It was all due to Black Hat not showing his damn face those few weeks. But the meds were still enough to make Flug feel sluggish, but thankfully, when Black Hat did start to show again, Flug didn’t panic nearly as badly as before. Flug hated that that was the case, but he was also afraid of being drugged into a useless drooling mess as he had been about a month ago.

When Black Hat climbed into the small bed with him some months, later?

Flug was cowed enough that he kept silent and reluctantly turned over onto his belly at Black Hat’s urging. Flug clutched the pillow tightly, as he no longer had his hands bound close to his body with the straight jacket. Flug trembled when he suddenly felt his lower half bare against the sheets. 

“Very good.” Black Hat praised, “It’s not so hard, is it, to be good for me?” The demon produced lube and pressed two of his fingers into Flug’s hole. “You open up to me quicker than before.” Those two fingers became three as they fucked into Flug’s ass, stretching him and shoving the lube further into his body. Black Hat repeated the process until Flug’s hole was leaking with the lubricant. The demon’s fingers withdrew after a few more shallow pumps. Black Hat possessively hunkered down over Flug, before he slowly buried his tentacle cock into Flug’s body to the hilt in one long, burning slide as he was stretched open to the intrusion.

Flug grasped the pillow hard and buried his face into it to muffle his sounds as he felt his hole stretch wide around the cock, even as Black Hat kept him locked in place. Flug cried out into the fabric as Black Hat fucked him into the bed, slowing to a lazy, deep snap of his hips when the door opened. Black Hat let out a feral sounding hiss at whoever stood there in the doorway, the demon making himself appear monstrous as he stilled, his thick cock deep inside of Flug, drawing out a whimper.

There was a gasp, a strangled scream, and a door that slammed shut.

Black Hat’s hand curled in Flug’s hair before he began a quick slide of skin against skin as his tentacle cock slammed into Flug over and over, stretching the scientist as lewd sucking noise, wet skin slapping against wet skin sounding out in the otherwise quiet room.

“Mmm, that should do it. I’m taking you with me."

Flug made a slurred sound of protest then whined desperately as Black Hat remained deeply seated, the two thin tendrils making an appearance as they wiggles into his body along side the cock and forced the scientist’s body to suck in the thick cock fully. Flug writhed as he felt his hole clench over the dip at the base of the shaft.

Too much.

Black Hat’s whole tentacle cock stuffed up his stretched, aching hole was too much.

Flug startled badly when he managed to pry his eyes open and found that he was no longer in the room of the ward. Flug was now in a darkened room, in the middle of what appeared to be a king sized bed on soft siken sheets. Flug still had a demon cock shoved deeply up his ass, and Black Hat was crowding over him from above, eager breaths puffing over the back of Flug’s neck. The scientist swallowed hard, acutely aware of the cock that he was lewdly spread wide around.

What….what was going on?

What happened now?

“We have some fun, doctor, before we talk.” Black Hat answered, confirming that he’d picked up the question from Flug’s mind. A clawed hand gently traced Flug’s throat, and then down to his belly, were Black Hat patted him.

Flug froze up over the implication, which was only solidified by Black Hat’s next words.

“I told you that next time I was going to fill you with more than before.” The demon’s voice filled with wicked glee. “I wonder…how many of my eggs can I fit inside of you, with proper preparation to take them, of course. How many can you take, before your body can handle no more?”


	7. Deal with the Devil

* * *

Mindless fear washed over Flug as he took in the word ‘eggs.’ The moment his mind latched onto the fact that Black Hat meant more than one, Flug uselessly attempted to pull his body away from the cock buried deep inside of him. With a desperate sob, and one last useless attempt to crawl away, Flug went limp on the bed, chest heaving in panicked breaths. 

There was no escape.

Black Hat hissed something that was not understandable but Flug certainly felt the way the demon brought him up to his hands and knees so that Black Hat could continue to fuck him in that angle. The rest of the scientist’s clothes vanished, and Flug felt his arms held in place by shadowy tendrils. His hands grasped the sheets beneath him. 

Trapped.

“Please…” Flug choked out, his head hanging over as Black Hat settled behind him and grasped his hips firmly. “Please stop…” But Flug’s quiet, pained pleas went unheard, or rather, ignored, as Black Hat continued to vigorously fuck him with eager breaths.

“Be still, I need to…” Black Hat trailed off into his own unfamiliar language, as his claws dug into skin at a squirm from Flug. With a slow hiss, Black Hat drew his shaft partially out of Flug’s slicked up hole, before he plunged his tentacle cock deep with a snarl.

Flug squirmed in discomfort as Black Hat’s cock seemed to slide further into his body than before, locking itself in place. Flug groaned in disgust over the way the demon’s slit leaked thick liquid against him. Flug let out soft helpless cries as his hole began to be stretched repeatedly. The scientist belatedly realized from the soft grunting that came from Back Hat that the demon was…was…

Oh god, was Black Hat _actually_ laying eggs inside of him?

That hadn’t been a lie?

But how was it-

Flug let out a frantic noise and struggled to pull himself away again. His hated that he couldn’t prevent the foreign objects from being inserted into his body without his permission. Black Hat’s tentacle cock was bad enough, but the idea of being pumped full of eggs was a terrifying thought. But Flug was unable to drag himself away, as Black Hat’s arms moved, as did some of the shadowy tentacles. Instead of holding Flug down by his hips, Black Hat moved one arm to encircle Flug’s torso, while the other went around his throat, claws lightly scratching Flug along skin in silent warning. The tentacles looped around his thighs and parted them, holding his legs spread apart firmly. The scientist groaned and shifted minutely as he was drawn back to acutely feeling his hole stretched. 

Black Hat was still laying eggs in him, the demon rocking his hips against the scientist’s in an automatic way. 

Flug chanced a glance down between his tentacle wrapped arms, and found that his belly was starting to stick out with odd little bumps.

Oh god, what the hell was going on?

“More?” Black Hat asked in a breathy way, sounding pleased for one reason or another. The demon continued to push eggs into Flug until it rounded the scientist’s belly. A few more thrusts came soon after before Black Hat came with a growl and bit Flug’s shoulder with his sharp fangs.

Flug let out a cry and grimaced at the pain, before he felt the fangs lessen their pressure. Flug heard Black Hat let out a dated sigh before he pulled out. Flug was unwillingly brought onto his side by the tendrils wrapped around him, as Black Hat pressed his body firmly against the scientist’s. Flug shifted uncomfortably over the sensation of his distended belly, almost able to feel several of the bumps of the eggs. Flug closed his eyes as he felt Black Hat caress the taut skin. 

How was this possible? 

Flug’s mind struggled to make sense of what was happening to him.

“The eggs are inside of a...” Black Hat searched around for a word, and gave a shrug. “Well, they are inside of a stretchy skin-like substance. I do not have the proper word of what exactly it is in your language.” The demon said by way of explanation to the scientist’s unasked question. “Otherwise, your intestines would burst. I went through your muscle and placed the ‘skin’ inside of you before transferring the eggs.” Black Hat gave a long, wet flick of his tongue against Flug’s neck. “I didn’t believe that I would have been able to produce so many, but something about you examining my body for days on end…” Black Hat traced Flug’s protruding belly, along the many bumps. “The way you dissected me and played with my inner organs…it made me eager to claim your body in return.” Black Hat traced Flug’s bloated abdomen again, “These will not hatch, if you were wondering. They are going to eventually come out, and you will need assistance to remove the eggs.”

“So you _were_ the one giving me those nightmares after all.” Flug wasn’t entirely listening to Black Hat’s explanation, as he had grasped the more important bit. That Black Hat _had_ been the one who had tormented him in those dreams. Flug gulped as Black Hat cupped the back of his head and tilted it to the side, but the demon merely gave Flug a sloppy wet kiss that left the scientist breathless. 

“I have an offer for you, _doctor_.” Black Hat whispered against Flug’s lips with a devilish smile, “After all, you will no longer be receiving payment for dissecting and examining my ‘corpse’, as you can see, I am very much alive.”

“Offer?” Flug asked, dazed and shivering over the way Black Hat’s shadowy tendrils caressed him.

An old piece of parchment paper suddenly appeared in thin air, hanging before them over the side of the bed. Flug read through the words that were printed neatly across the page. He was so distracted by what was written that Flug didn’t care for the moment that Black Hat was pressed against his back, tentacle cock nestled against his ass. Instead, Flug’s eyes were riveted on the words ‘unlimited funds.’

This was…

“Work for me and I will give you everything that you could ever want. Access to tools, machines and more, most of which you could only dream of. Whatever money you need, to make what it is you crave, will be provided without limitations.” Black Hat presumably summarized what Flug had been reading through. The demon’s voice turned darkly gleeful, “But know that if you sign this contract, you will be _mine_.”

“What…” Flug read through the contract again, but he hesitated when it came to the part of what he would give up in return.

Him.

“What does that mean? It doesn’t seem like a lot to give when I would get so much more in return.” Flug shivered as Black Hat’s hand slid down to cup his cock, the demon caressing the shaft with his clawed fingers as he whispered.

“Your soul, doctor. Your life will be mine to do with as I please, but in return, you could have everything you desire in life.”

“That’s…” Flug swallowed, quivering as he became aware of just how close Black Hat’s body was to his. “It is a tempting offer, but I don’t want to make up my mind right away.”

“If you decline, know that you will return to that ward.” Black Hat let out a low, evil chuckle. “I doubt you’d be getting free from there for a long time.”

“I need time to think.” Flug dared to grasp Black Hat’s hand. “And to do that with a clear head, I want you to take these damn eggs out of my body.”

“The eggs will come out of your body more easily in a week’s time.” Black Hat said in return, “Sleep. I will hear your decision tomorrow.” 

Flug didn’t want to fall asleep while his body felt so full and bloated, but somehow, he was able to manage it. But it wasn’t a restful sleep, since the scientist’s body was in discomfort from the foreign objects that had been forced into his body. When Flug woke up, he was quietly confused over the way Black Hat dressed him in silence. And more importantly, didn’t touch him inappropriately. Flug wasn’t sure how long that would last, but he groaned in discomfort as Black Hat lifted him off of the bed and carried him out of the room.

Ugh.

His swollen belly strained against all of the eggs inside of him, but Black Hat didn’t seem to notice the way he shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Flug was silent as Black Hat brought him into a dining room, and arranged the scientist on a chair so that he would be comfortable. Flug was surprised that Black Hat slid some cushions beneath him to help take the weight off his egg laden belly. Flug realized that he was hungry and ate whatever Black Hat offered him in the way of food. The food actually tasted good, compared to what he had been eating in the psych ward. But all the while, Flug was aware of and understandably unnerved over the way Black Hat watched him creepily as he ate.

It was disquieting.

Scary.

Almost like Black Hat was contemplating eating _him_.

Soon enough, the contract was brought up again, and the old parchment appeared in front of Flug with a snap of Black Hat’s fingers. This time, the paper was laid out on the table and not floating in the air. The scientist read the terms of the contract again, and as Black Hat answered the questions posed to him, Flug found himself liking the idea of all that he would be able to do if he signed the contract. Flug read the parchment through again, until he made sure that he understood it, despite a few places here and there that he couldn’t quite make out the words.

It was oh so tempting to give in. It was like a voice was whispering in Flug’s ear to sign.

Black Hat had been silent for the past ten minutes as Flug read through the contract again, and it was enough for the scientist cave in. Not even the whispers he had been hearing swayed his decision. It was the contact itself and the way it laid out everything that Flug could possibly ever want out of life. Black Hat had even added into the contract that he would kill the people who had wanted Flug to examine the demon’s corpse. This would ensure that Flug would not have to worry about being hunted down in the future, captured and then tortured to death. Apart from that one detail, all the other offers made to Flug really were everything he could possibly want. To be able to do as he pleased and not have to deal with the dead bodies, unless he created them himself.

The freedom to make the inventions that he had only been able to dream of before.

Flug chanced a look up from the parchment to meet Black Hat’s eye, but saw nothing other than a bored, well...what Flug would equate to a resting bitch face. Like Black Hat didn’t know why Flug was taking so long to decide what he wanted to do. Flug looked away but started over the way a pen was on the table before him.

It had not been there before.

As Flug shakily reached out and picked up the pen, a shiver ran down his spine as the atmosphere around him changed in an instant. It was charged and tensed.

Expectant.

Eager.

Hungry.

Flug closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out slowly through his nose as he brought the pen up to the signature line of the contract. Flug signed his name, and yelped in shock when it felt like something was pulled from his body. When Flug lifted his head up to look at Black Hat, he froze up and swallowed down a scream.

Black Hat’s expression was terrifying, eye glowing, his fangs sharper and more numerous than usual.

The piece of parchment rolled up and vanished, and Flug was struck with unease over the way a wide grin crossed Black Hat’s face, washing away the horrifying visage from before. Flug was nervous over the way the demon acted like he had received something he’d been trying to get for some time. Flug nervously reached out a hand across the table to shake the hand that Black Hat offered him. 

"It’s a pleasure, Doctor Kenning FlugSlys.”

Flug shivered involuntarily over the way Black Hat purred his full name, and the way demon’s clawed fingers grasped his firmly. Panic leapt through the scientist over the sensation of something invisible closing in around him, like an invisible set of shackles.

“Let me show you the lab.” Black Hat swept Flug up and carried him out of the dining room, heedless of the added weight of the eggs.

Flug momentarily forgot his own body’s predicament the moment he saw what was inside the lab. Flug’s eyes widened the longer he looked around the large room. It...it really was everything he ever could have wanted. The scientist just had a creepy new boss to deal with now. After getting a guided tour of the laboratory, and shown the computer that Flug could use to make any order he wanted, the scientist found himself tiring.

Black Hat took notice and went through the shadows to return the two of them to the red and black themed bedroom.

“The eggs, while not viable, will drain your stamina as you carry them in your body.”

Flug didn’t even protest being settled down on his side, as he dozed off with a happy feeling about the new opportunities he would get to experience.

The following day was a bit…odd, to Flug. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the demon who had brought him to this place. Black Hat had weirdly began to dote on Flug, carrying him from place to place due to the egg laden belly, and showing the scientist around what the Flug soon learned was a mansion. Flug was also shown the supplies in the lab that were ready for his use when he eventually stayed for work.

The days passed by like this, and Flug grew suspicious with each passing day that Black Hat made no sexual advances on him. It was…it was as if the demon were waiting, for whatever reason.

What for, Flug didn’t know, but he was aware of the disturbingly intent gaze fixed on him each night.

-x-x-x-

One week later

-x-x-x-

Flug woke up in massive pain, his entire body alight with agony. The scientist didn’t protest Black Hat propping him up against some pillows and parted his legs. Flug moaned and shoved his hands weakly against shadowy tendril held him firmly in place. It was too restrictive. He tired soon enough and finally went limp to allow the demon to move his body just so, which made Flug’s suddenly naked body bared to Black Hat’s scrutiny.

“The eggs are ready to come out, it seems.” The demon said simply. “I’m going to remove them by hand.” A wide grin stretched across the demon’s face. “A tentacle will be necessary to...make room.”

Flug let out a strangled yelp as a tendril pressed against his hole, slicking it up with lewd squelching sounds before it delved inside and began to stretch Flug wide. The scientist squeezed the shadowy tendril around his upper chest tight with both hands. Tears steamed down his face as he felt an egg plucked out of him by Black Hat’s fingers. The scientist writhed as the shadowy tentacle undulated and twisted to one side in order to force the eggs down. Flug howled with pain as Black Hat set a slow rhythm as he plucked the eggs out one by one out of his swollen, abused hole. 

It was a very unpleasant experience, and one that Flug never wished to repeat. But even as Black Hat finished removing what appeared to be near softball-sized eggs, Flug hoped that things would take a turn for the better. Even as Black Hat pulled the shadowy tendril out and replaced it with his thick cock, Flug hoped that he would be able to make use of all of those machines he had seen in the laboratory.

Black Hat slowly buried himself to the hilt and began to fuck Flug, hot and cold breath spilling over the scientist’s throat. 

Flug squirmed as he was pressed heavily into the pillows while Black Hat began to thrust in and out of him roughly.

“Foolish humans.” Black Hat hissed out softly as he used a few shadowy tendrils to part Flug’s legs to get in even deeper. “You all are ever so easy to manipulate.”

Flug let out a gasp as a tendril plunged into his mouth and began to fuck his throat. The scientist whined unhappily around it as the demon began to rut into him. Flug struggled uselessly as his limbs were pinioned. The scientist could feel the way the tiny tendrils to either side of Black Hat’s cock delved inside of him. Flug moaned around the tendril and sucked hard at it to distract himself. Flug thought he might have drooled a little as Black Hat’s shaft sunk in another inch or so, before it was snug against his ass. 

The slit, as before, was dripping with thick liquid. Flug squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his nose as Black Hat rammed himself roughly over and over, until he came. Flug slumped as Black Hat filled him with his cum, rhythmically pounding Flug’s sore ass to make sure it all got inside.

Flug began to drift in and out of consciousness as Black Hat settled over him, his tentacle cock still deep inside Flug’s body. The shaft undulated now and again in an almost lazy kind of way. Flug wondered vaguely, as an exhausted sleep began to take over, if he had made a mistake, signing the contract. But no matter what Flug believed, he knew that it was too late to take back the decision that he had made a week ago.

He’d essentially made a deal with the devil, and Flug would soon be paying the price, now that Black Hat had exactly what he wanted.

Waking up back in the psych ward?

It was the worst possible thing that Flug could have possibly imagined, short of Black Hat’s thick tentacle cock spreading him wide and filling his body with those eggs.

As Flug took in his surroundings, there was literally nothing he could do to quell that panic that slowly began to overtake him.

This was wrong.

It couldn’t be real.

Flug screamed the moment he saw a glowing red eye and a flash of vivid green fangs in the shadows of the room he was in. Flug continued to cry out as he scuttled backwards and fell off the bed as people filed into the room. 

Still Balck Hat was in the room with him, staying in the shadows as people swarmed Flug, desperately trying to calm him as he struggled to throw himself toward the door. Despair and terror washed over Flug as he was restrained. He screamed himself hoarse, having an inkling as to what was going on.

A dark laugh from the demon in the shadows went unheard.

Flug began to breathe erratically, trembling as he was administered something through the crook of an elbow. He unable to scream any longer, his throat was so raw from the terror he had already released. His body began to shut down on him and when Flug flickered back to awareness, he was in a dark room, and his body had been restrained in a straight jacket.

Flug let out a silent sob of horror as Black Hat was suddenly leaving over him, a red glow of his eye and an outline of a hat the only thing Flug could make out before he whimpered as claws traced his cheek in a mockingly gentle way.

Black Hat cupped the scientist’s jaw, fingers tracing in that same gentle way.

Flug foolishly allowed himself to relax from the touch until Black Hat pounced with a muffled lap as he forcefully kissed the scientist. Flug shuddered over the way that long, serpentine tongue thrust itself inside and devoured Flug from the inside. Flug moaned into the kiss, his body unwillingly going slack the longer the kiss went on. 

Suddenly, all touch was gone, and Flug was left alone in the dark.

Flug held still, waiting for something more to happen, but as the seconds ticked by, nothing did.

Black Hat was gone.

Flug began to tremble before his body was going through full body shudders. Flug squeezed his eyes shut and began to breathe in and out erratically. 

A dream.

A dream. A dream. A dream.

This had to be a horrible nightmare.

It couldn’t be real.

It couldn’t be.

Flug let out a few muffled sobs here and there until he was finally able to fall asleep. When he woke up, he would be back in Black Hat’s mansion. When Flug woke up, everything would be all right.

“Foolish, misplaced optimism.” Black Hat’s hoarse voice whispered to Flug’s now slumbering form. “I will allow you to remain alive for longer than anticipated. I look forward to enjoying your terror and despair as you slowly realize that there’s no escape for you now.” A clawed hand caressed Flug’s shoulder, over where he had bitten the scientist. “You will eventually understand that by holding ownership of your soul, I control your life and in turn, your fate.”


	8. Wretched Torment

Flug woke up in a haze of confusion. He could have sworn that he had heard Black Hat whispering in is ear.

But the demon wasn’t there.

It was only as Flug’s vision began to clear that he noticed that he was not in the mansion with Black Hat, on that comfortable bed with silken sheets. As soon as Flug realized that he was in one of the psych ward’s padded rooms, fear overtook the scientist as his world was turned upside-down.

No.

It wasn’t possible.

It wasn’t.

Flug struggled to get into a seated position, his movement hindered by the straightjacket. The scientist heard movement in the room with him, and in a blind panic, scooted as quickly as he could into a corner. Flug rested his head against the padded wall, uncertain if this was the same one as he had been in before.

“Mr. FlugSlys? Is everything all right?”

Flug knew that he wasn’t wearing a paper bag over his head or the goggles. His eyes closed briefly before opening them again, in denial over the fact that his face was out in the open. Flug hesitantly raised his head and flicked his gaze over the people that were in the room with him. He didn’t care much who they were so much as the looks that were on their faces and the low murmurs as he continued to remain silent.

The looks of pity and concern.

Suspicion.

The hushed whispers amongst one another as they all looked at the way Flug had curled up in a corner.

No.

This was wrong.

It couldn’t be real.

Maybe it was all a trick.

A hallucination or even a terrible nightmare.

Flug’s breath began to come out in panicked gasps. He could barely breathe, the fear was so great. Flug hated the feeling of being trapped. Of not knowing what was going on. 

Where was Black Hat? What had he done to him? 

Why was Flug here? Wasn’t he supposed to have been in that mansion, in the lab, working for the demon or something?

“Kenning?” A hand hesitantly reached out to lightly touch him on the shoulder.

“No!” Flug recoiled as though burned, scrambling away as best he could while restrained. He moved to put distance between himself and the person who had gotten too close to him. “Don’t touch me!” Flug felt a chill down his spine. The scientist found his gaze unwillingly drawn past the people in the room with him, and toward the shadowy hall behind them.

Black Hat’s silhouette was outlined in the faint light that illuminated the hallway.

Flug experienced a sensation of hands caressing him, and a low, dark chuckle that sounded against the side of his head.

“You’re aware, aren’t you, doctor?” 

Flug’s breath caught over the way he was suddenly alone in the padded room.

And then he wasn’t.

Flug let out a strangled noise over the sight of Black Hat slinking into the room, as the lighting overhead grew dim. Flug squeezed his eyes shut the moment he saw shadowy tendrils and other horrors began to take over the room. And even though his vision was spared the worst of it, his mind was not so lucky. Flug let out a shriek of terror over the way his body went rigid, as if something strong had wrapped itself around his entire body, locking him in place.

“You do realize that I don’t need you to see me in order for me to be able to get inside of here.” Black Hat laughed as a finger tapped the side of Flug’s head. “There’s no escaping me now, doctor. I suggest that you get used to the idea.”

“NO!!” Flug screamed, his voice breaking as denial swept through him over the thought of Black Hat dogging his ever step. Always there, one step behind him.

“I will always be there watching you, Flug, whether you see me or not.”

The scientist’s panic leapt to the rapid beat of his heart as he blindly fought against the straight-jacket, desperate to be free of it. A hand caressed down his back in a teasing way, causing Flug to sob brokenly. And yet Flug refused to open his eyes lest he saw any more of those horrors that Black Hat had manifested.

What was real?

What wasn’t? 

Flug felt that he was grasping at the threads of his sanity, but was slowly losing hold of them. Flug could feel his body being held down firmly but as gently as possible by someone that wasn’t Black Hat. There were no claws on those fingers.

The scientist realized, as he faded from reality, that he had been given a sedative. Flug’s crying lessened and he lost awareness of his surroundings as someone spoke overhead in a soothing voice. By the time Flug grasped at a thought and found himself unable to follow it, Flug knew that he had been further drugged in an effort to calm him down. 

It worked, if only for a short periods of time. The moment Flug could recall what had upset him in the first place, he felt himself fall apart again and begin to cry out, begging and begging for mercy. Flug struggled to get away from whatever touch or sensation Black Hat gave him, but the scientist never got very far.

He never did.

Flug had lucid moments now and again during these times, but as soon as he was not drugged up the reality of his situation would hit him hard. The confusion and fear only made Flug panic and cry until he was forcibly quieted again, especially at times when he began to ram his body into the door and into the wall. Flug, in his desperation, had even begun to go so far as to smash his head against anything he could manage, trying anything to escape this place in any way that he could.

Flug lost track of the days as they passed by, especially during the times when he had been pumped full of so many drugs that he couldn’t function at all. It didn’t seem right, to keep him in such a state, and yet he was. 

Flug didn’t know when, but eventually, he had a good day, and his mind had cleared since he was no longer being dosed with the drug that made his mind blank. Flug found that he was relatively relaxed, even if he had a little trouble focusing on the person who had entered the room to speak to him. 

Another psychiatrist, probably.

Another person there to try and talk him into letting out his secrets, when in reality, Flug just needed Black Hat to stop messing with his head long enough to be deemed competent to stand trial for his crimes.

“Such a resilient toy, despite being repeatedly broken and put back together again and again.” A familiar hoarse voice crooned overhead. “Still foolishly clinging to the hope of escape, when there is nowhere left for you to run and hide.”

Flug’s head shot up, his body frozen as the scientist saw Black Hat standing there before him. The demon was dressed in a white lab coat over a plain black shirt and dress slacks, carrying a clipboard.

”Did you get lost in your thoughts again, Flug?” Black Hat questioned, tapping his pen against his clipboard. “You do seem to be a bit more agitated today.”

“Stop fucking with my mind!” Flug blurted out, his voice pathetically hoarse and wrung out from all of the crying and screaming.

“I’m not sure I follow.” Black Hat tilted his head to one side, fixing Flug with a curious look. “We only met a week ago and at that time, you merely stared at the wall after stating your name. I don’t see how I could be responsible for your state of mind.” 

“What do you...” Flug stared helplessly at Black Hat, trying to judge if the demon was playing a cruel trick on him or if Black Hat was being truthful. Helpless tears of frustration and confusion slid down Flug’s cheeks when Black Hat spoke again.

”Let’s go with something more simple.

“Fuck you and your damn mind games!” Flug snapped, even as a horrible laugh emitted from him. The laugh sounded just as crazed and unhinged as everyone in the psych ward pictured Flug to be. But he plowed forward when Black Hat didn’t interrupt him, the scientist not caring that the words only hurt his sore throat more. “What the hell are you trying to accomplish? Why are you doing this to me? Tell me! Why? Why me?” Flug wore his voice raw, tears continuing to stream down his face when he could no longer speak.

“No changes today, then, apart from believing your situation to be the fault of someone else.” Black Hat said lightly, as if unperturbed by the verbal abuse. “Perhaps tomorrow you’ll be ready to talk about what is actually bothering you?”

“No.” The fury Flug had felt earlier trickled into a now familiar fear, and the scientist gave the demon a beseeching look. As Flug watched Black Hat turn toward the door, Flug’s voice became a whisper, choking back his tears. “Please, no more. Black Hat, please, make it stop. I thought the contract meant you wanted me to work for you?” Flug made as if to follow after the demon, but ended up tripping himself and falling face down. Black Hat curled up, softly crying and unable to prevent the tears from falling, his words tumbling out in desperation. “Please, please make this stop. I’ll do anything you want. Just make this place go away.” Flug closed his eyes, sniffling miserably as he started repeating ‘please’ over and over.

“Why would I put an end to things when we’ve only just begun, doctor? Why end the fun so soon?” Black Hat tossed over his shoulder in answer, without turning around. Black Hat slipped out the door and closed it, the demon’s voice drifting through the small window in the door. “Fear and misery are quite delicious to one such as me.”

“Come back here!” Flug found it in himself to screech our those words, terror settling into his gut that Black Hat _was_ fucking with his mind. Flug’s cries turned into quiet, hiccupping sobs when Black Hat returned, only he wasn’t alone. The demon had brought a nurse and a doctor with him.

“Kenning, what happened?”

Flug knew that he should take this opportunity to explain that Black Hat was the problem. That everything he was experiencing was the demon’s fault. That it was because of Black Hat that Flug was here in this place. But when he opened his mouth, Flug found that he couldn’t speak. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to. It was because Black Hat somehow seemed to be grasping him around the neck from across the room, silencing Flug’s voice and preventing him from telling the truth.

“Perhaps it was something I said that caused the problem.” Black Hat stated smoothly, pretending to check the clipboard he still held.

“Is that what happened, Kenning? Did Black Hat say something that prompted you to act out in such a way?”

Flug numbly lifted his head to meet Black Hat’s intense gaze, and watched the way the demon gave his thin brow a quirk, as if daring Flug to say otherwise. Flug squeezed his eyes shut. His throat hurt, the pressure riding to an almost painful degree as unseen shadowy tendrils seemed to caress Flug’s entire body. The air in the room was unsettled, and it felt like a pressure was slowly riding on the scientist’s chest. It hurt to breathe now, and the longer the silence dragged on, the worse the sensation became.

“Mr. FlugSlys?”

Flug finally found it in himself to be able to give a single nod in response to the voice, and almost instantly, the pressure around his neck vanished. A few tears slid down Flug’s cheeks as the person in the room patted Flug’s shoulder reassuringly before they addressed Black Hat.

“Make note of whatever was said to avoid problems in future sessions.”

“I’ve already done so.” Black Hat said simply. With a final dispassionate look in Flug’s direction, the demon left the room.

Flug began to sob in helpless rage the moment Black Hat was gone, and no amount of quiet reassurances were able to calm him down. Flug even dared to try and run out after Black Hat, only to be caught a few feet outside the room. Flug struggled and cursed as he was brought to another room, where he was secured to a cot and given drugs in an attempt to calm him where words could not. It worked, those drugs, but only because they were strong enough that they made Flug feel like he was floating and happy without a care in the world.

This whole process repeated itself over and over without end.

Black Hat returned to Flug twice a week, sometimes pretending not to know Flug. Other times, Black Hat would come close to Flug and caress his jaw, leaning in even closer to softly murmur nonsense to the scientist and give him possessive kisses.

It broke Flug more than anything else had.

The topsy-turvy nature Black Hat gave to him made Flug eventually become numb to his surroundings as reality and nightmares blurred into one confusing mess. Flug eventually stopped crying and begging Black Hat for mercy when the demon came to his room to ask him questions. Flug merely answered whatever Black Hat posed to him in a toneless voice, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

Hell.

Flug was in hell, and he no longer truly knew where his reality started and the nightmare began.

An example of this confusion was when Black Hat had brought him out of the room at one point. Flug made no outward indication that he was aware of his new surroundings. It never mattered if he entered or exited a room, because he couldn’t get away, no matter where he chose to ran. But this time around, Flug didn’t run. He didn’t do much of anything. He didn’t even respond to Black Hat’s questions until a hand caressed his jaw.

“Did you hear me?” Black Hat prompted.

When Flug saw that the demon was merely waiting for him to answer, Flug wondered whether he had imagined the touch to his jaw. Flug was falling, losing his sense of self and of what was going on around him. Had he imagined seeing Black Hat’s corpse in that morgue in an abandoned hospital? Or had that truly happened?

“Kenning?”

Had Flug been here in this psych ward the entire time? Had Flug merely imagined that Black Hat knew him, and just hoped for a friendly touch? Someone to not look at him like he was a horrible monster for dissecting and experimenting on so many people?

“Flug? What distracts you today?”

It was as though Flug couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been in a straightjacket. Couldn’t remember a time that he wasn't drugged up and kept in a padded room for his own safety.

“It appears as if nothing will be accomplished this time. Your mind is far away today. Let’s get you back to your room.”

Flug said nothing, still deep in thought as he allowed Black Hat to lead the way back to his room. But before the door closed on Flug to lock him inside once more, the scientist felt breath spill over the back of his neck.

“I told you that your soul belonged to me, and that includes your mind and body. I never promised to give you everything you desired. I only insinuated so.” A long wet tongue flicked over Flug’s throat, tasting the rapid beat of his heart. “It was all a lie, you see. You mortals never read the fine print, no matter how much time I allow for you to read through the contract.”

Flug whirled around, his heart pounding faster and faster with each breath. But all he saw was Black Hat wearing a mildly perplexed look, as if wondering what Flug’s problem was. Flug swallowed hard, and meekly went over to his cot to sit down, before he chanced a look at Black Hat again, and found the same expression as before.

The look made it seem as though Black Hat found Flug tiring, and uncooperative at best when the scientist struggled to answer the demon’s questions during their scheduled meetings.

Flug squeezed his eyes shut, took a shuddering breath, and then raised his head to level a glare of pure hatred at Black Hat.

“Stop fucking with my mind.” Flug said in a dead kind of way. “I know that you’re just playing around with my head for some sick reason. Just get it over with, if you’re going to kill me.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Black Hat stated, as he jotted something down on a pad of paper. “I think we need to have a talk about getting your meds adjusted. You seem to be imagining things about me that simply aren’t true.”

“I don’t need any medication.” Flug let out a helpless laugh. “I wouldn’t even be in this damn psych ward in the first place if you hadn’t fucked with my mind so much in that abandoned hospital.”

There was no response to the scientist’s words but for more notetaking. 

Flug ground his teeth in frustration.

“We will carry on with our session next week. It doesn’t seem like we’ll get anywhere when you still insist on placing blame on others for being here.” With that, Black Hat left the room.

Tears stung Flug’s eyes as he was left alone. He began to doubt himself. More and more, the scientist found that he had doubts over what was real and what was fantasy. Flug was exhausted and upset, and no one would ever take him seriously when he tried to explain what was going on. No one listened to him. They never took him seriously. Every time Flug got close to asking for help, that same invisible pressure would grasp his throat. It felt like icy claws encircling his neck and it prevented the scientist from speaking.

It was frustrating.

Aggravating, to be unable to reach out for help to save him from what Flug believed to be a horrible, never-ending nightmare that Black Hat had a hand in.

The following week, during another question and answer session with Black Hat, Flug could take it no longer.

“This needs to stop.” Flug cut into one of Black Hat’s ceaseless questions, and got into the demon’s space, his voice breaking. “This has to stop. Please. I can’t take this for much longer.”

“We’ve had this discussion before about projecting blame onto me for the situation you find yourself in, Kenning.” Black Hat seemed unconcerned that Flug was no longer pinioned within the straightjacket, his arms free during the day now. “Sit down or I will leave to let the staff on hand calm you down, so that these sessions will begin to yield results.”

Flug bit his lip hard before he decided to hell with it and threw himself at Black Hat. Flug’s hands grasped the demon’s white lab coat as he screamed himself hoarse. Flug didn’t even know what he was yelling, but it felt so good to unleash all of the pent up rage from the situation he was in. Flug let out a yelp as he was suddenly wrenched away from Black Hat, and wrestled to the floor of the room. The scientist managed to raise his head as one person parted a sleeve to reach an arm where there were heavily marked veins. 

What Flug saw made his stomach flip and bile rise up in his throat, eyes widening in pure terror.

A nightmare.

Black Hat’s visage was a horrifying sight, much like when Flug had signed the contract. The demon’s eye was glowing and narrowed in vicious glee. Black Hat appeared to have more green fangs jammed into his mouth, and he was salivating, eye fixed on Flug like the scientist was the tastiest morsel of food that the demon hadn’t yet had the pleasure of eating. The area around Black Hat grew dark, and terrifying appendages, saws, claws and other things began to appear, all of the eyes that opened up in the shadows fixed on Flug. Black Hat’s maw hung open an unnatural amount, as if he had unlocked his jaw as the serpentine tongue lolled out. 

The demon looked unhinged.

Dangerous.

Hungry.

Starving.

Black Hat began to creep toward the area where Flug was pinned down, and the darkness grew until all Flug could see was Black Hat’s salivating mouth.

Flug cringed as wet strings of the saliva began to hit the floor before him and then, on himself. Flug was paralyzed in fear as Black Hat creepily contorted his body and bought his head before the scientist. A scream lodged in Flug's throat as Black Hat met his eye with an insane laugh, before the demon’s maw wrenched open and serrated fangs flashed in front of him. Flug couldn’t move, and that was when Black Hat lunged forward and snapped his jaw over the scientist’s head.

Flug screamed in stark terror, eyes shut as if it would save him. He dimly felt the skin of his arm being pricked by a needle, before his system was flooded with a drug that soon had Flug lying on the floor of the padded room, limp and complaint. Through barely open eyes, Flug saw that Black Hat was nowhere to be seen. 

There was no darkness. No fangs closing over his neck to end him. No saliva coating his skin, or even the floor, where Flug’s head lie on the padded floor.

There was nothing there.

Nothing.

No one in the room seemed to have noticed anything was amiss. As Flug lie there and faded in and out of awareness, all that went through his mind was the knowledge that he had been tricked. 

Lied to.

And now, after that horrifying vision he had witnessed, Flug knew for certain that he was trapped in Black hat’s clutched. Forced to play along to the whims of a creature Flug still didn’t fully understand, and likely never would. This was his life now, and there was nothing Flug could do to help himself. He had fallen for the bait dangling before him, and had taken it like a fool.

One night, probably a week later, it became too much to bear.

Flug screamed himself hoarse over the way his life had essentially been torn from his control. As the drugs in his system continued to do their work, Flug could have sworn that he could hear heard dark laughter now and again.

Inside of his head, not even a day later, Flug heard a single, cruelly crooned word that completely shattered him.

“Mine.”

Flug's eyes flew open, and his body felt frozen in fear as he took stock of where he was.

The abandoned hospital, in the morgue.

Flug closed his eyes and let out a hysterical little giggle. 

This was too much.

”Let me show you a true nightmare, Kenning Flugslys. Then we will see how you feel about our little question and answer sessions in the psych ward.”

Flugs eyes snapped open, and he screamed soundlessly around the gag stuffed in his mouth, as he caught sight of Black Hat standing over him. Flug’s eyes were drawn to the way the demon was teasingly licking a scalpel that he held between two clawed fingers. 

Then it hit him.

Flug was strapped down to an examination table in the morgue, and he was stark naked beneath the sheet that covered everything but his head. Flug’s terrified gaze met Black Hat’s wager look.

”I think it’s only fair that I get to play around with your insides, don’t you think?”

Flug let out a muffled shriek and closed his eyes as the sheet was wretched off his body and the scalpel flashed down at his pinioned body.

“No hiding.” Black Hat taunted as the blade pieced Flug’s flesh.

Flug’s eyes opened against his will, body quivering as he was forced to stare up at the demon as Black Hat carved open his flesh.

It truly was a nightmare.

A painful, brutal nightmare that had sunk its claws so deep into Flug that he could do nothing but lie there as it continued to dig deeper and deeper. So deep, that Flug could no longer tell where he began and the nightmare ended. And the whole time, Flug only saw Black Hat as the demon gazed directly into him, into his soul, and tore it into pieces with his claws and put it back together as he saw fit.

A scalpel became Flug’s life for an undetermined amount of time, as blood was spilled over and over. Clawed fingers dug his organs out of his body and put them back in. A tongue forced its way into Flug’s mouth now and again as he struggled to breathe.

Flug lost track of the time.

Lost track of where he was and eventually, who he was, as he continued to stare up at Black Hat unwillingly as the demon tormented him over and over again, no words passing Black Hat’s lips as the demon stared down at Flug.

Finally, it all became too much, and Flug was somehow able to find it in himself to close his eyes, and shut out the pain.

Shut out the torture.

When Flug finally mustered up the courage to open his eyes, he found himself in the padded room once more, and Black Hat was there in the room with him, wearing a mystified look.

”Is something the matter, Flug?”

“N-No...” Flug quivered from where he was seated on the floor, barely able to get the word out. The scientist’s arms hugged himself despite the fact that he wasn’t restrained in the straight jacket right now. Flug stared at the floor meekly, trying to shove down his mounting terror over the idea that Black Hat was testing him in some way. It didn’t matter whether or not this was a dream. Flug had to say something, _anything_ , to get the demon to know that he’d play his sick, twisted game for a while longer. For Black Hat to not hurt him anymore, like he just had with that scalpel in the morgue. “N...nothing’s wrong. I’m...I think I’m just imagining things.”

”Do you want to talk about it?” Black Hat questioned.

”I-I...” Flug let out a broken little laugh. “It won’t help.”

”If you’d rather leave it for another time, I’ll make a note of it.”

“Yes, another time.” Flug took a breath and let it out.

”Let’s move on to some questions from last week.” Black Hat said calmly, after the sound of a pen scratching over paper stopped.

”Okay...” Flug’s voice was barely a whisper as he resigned himself to answering questions that really didn’t matter from his tormentor.

Had Flug looked up at Black Hat in that moment, he would have seen the demon wearing an evil, vicious smile over the way the scientist trembled in fear, confusion and despair.


	9. Never-ending Nightmare

Flug sobbed again as he was strapped down to a cot for an unknown number this time, and spoken to as soothingly as possible, but nothing helped. He couldn’t be calmed. No one could help him.

Nothing would help.

And with Black Hat continuing to check on him and have their little talks, Flug’s torment was never ending. Flug could tell when he had very few lucid moments that Black Hat was thoroughly enjoying every second of his terror. That Black Hat got pleasure out of Flug being trapped within the nightmares in his own mind.

Flug couldn’t escape.

Flug had run out of places to hide from Black Hat, and could only hope that this would come to an end.

Make it end.

But while the demon got a kick out of his misery and despair, Flug was trapped.

Mercifully, it ended, when everything soon became darkens, and Black Hats’ voice whispered into his ear one last time.

“The fun has run its course, Flug. A shame it couldn’t last longer, but I grow weary of you.”

Flug whimpered as the darkness closed in on him, and a body pressed against his own.

“But you’ve been a very good toy, so I’ve decided to keep you a little while longer with me.”

Flug didn’t even cry since he was so exhausted. He merely let Black Hat do with his body as he would, and continue to hope that it would end.

Black Hat said directly into his head. “Mine to do with as I please, remember?”

Flug couldn’t remember the last time he had been fucked so roughly, but he was exhausted by the end of it. And when Flug woke up?

He was wearing clothing and a lab coat, and Black Hat handed him a file.

“Get to work.”

“Yes, boss.” Flug heard himself say. Flug felt terror shoot through him, and his eyes briefly locked on the sharp grin. From the look on Black Hat’s face, this was the new game, and Flug would be forced to participate. Participate, while Flug slammed his fists into an invisible wall and screamed himself hoarse as his body was played with like a puppet.

This truly was hell, being a slave to his own body and being unable to break free. Flug had had the chance to run before all of this, and he’d thrown it all away for the chance to make a quick cash grab.

The worst mistake of his life, and one he’d always regret.

Flug screamed and thrashed within the cage of his own mind, and yet only Black Hat could hear his torment. No one was coming to help him, and from the knowing grin on Black Hat’s face, he knew that Flug had come to that realization. Flug soon stopped resisting, and lie numb within his mind; all the while Black Hat taunted him with scraps of kindness and offers of temporary relief. 

Flug reached outside of that cage, and grasped the demon’s hand whenever it was offered, for that brief respite.

It was wrong.

It was unhealthy

And yet Flug couldn’t help but take the offers wherever they were given in order to be in control of his own body. 

The moment it was over, however, Flug was trapped once more, and he no longer struggled. Flug merely stared dully out of his own eyes, and made no outward sign that he heard the malicious whispers of Black Hat.

But the demon knew.

Flug was sure of it.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat always knew the state of a soul he had trapped within a contract.

And this particular one was far from ripe.

Black Hat licked his lips as his claws caressed the sleeping Flug’s jaw, knowing full well that the scientist’ mind was fully aware of what was going on. Black Hat grinned wide, showing off his fangs. Black Hat’s hand left Flug’s jaw, and he walked away with a sweep of his long coat, smiling evilly as he could sense the helpless sobs from Flug’s soul. 

The demon licked his lips again, salivating as he soaked up that despair. Souls were always at their most delicious the more their host despaired and lost hope. Flug still had a sliver of hope left in him, and that made this a fun game to Black Hat to see when the scientist would well and truly give up on his will to live.

He just had to be patient.

That was easy, seeing as Black Hat was immortal, and had a lot of time on his hands to break down his prey’s mind and body.

When the time came that Flug entirely lost his flickering hope?

Black Hat would find himself with a very fulfilling meal that would last him for decades, if not centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may go back to add to this chapter because it wasn’t very long and doesn’t have much to it other than wrapping it up. But overall, this was a kind of just because fic (it took forever to work up typing even just this much, since motivation for certain fics has been low).


End file.
